Digimon: The Hard Drive Chronicles
by Ryuki555
Summary: When a mysterious group known as the Purifiers declared war on X-Antibody Digimon in a section of the Digital World known as the Hard Drive sector. A boy named Kai and his friends from the Real World were summoned by the God known as Yggdrasil to stop the Purifiers soon the new Digidestined of Hard Drive began a journey to save two worlds!
1. Arrival

DISCLAIMER: DIGIMON is owned by SABAN and Toei. A Deviantartist named Omnimon1996 owns UlforceRaremon who is mentioned here.

"blah" = Talking

 _Blah_ = Digimon Analyzer

 _'blah'_ = Talking in thought

Episode... Begin!

It was mysterious. It was cold. The canyon felt dark and yet warm. It was if light and darkness were clashing in this quarry. Where this place is usually no one would know. Today is the final battle. This where everything was leading up to. This was the day. The strange thing was... this was all dream yet it was taking place in the future in a world where no one knew existed... sort of. Whoever was dreaming this knew this dream was real yet it felt like a memory he had to experience. The dreamer even knew that the people of Earth in this future were watching this final battle, just how he didn't know.

This canyon was real; yet made of digital data; this canyon was in a place known as the Digital World. The two armies fighting here were creatures only children and adults who had known about them for years. They were creatures who could transform into dinosaurs, angels, knights, vampires, and other sorts of animals and beings. Odd thing was... This wasn't your usual good good versus evil battle, no Vaccine and Holy types vs. Darkness types this time.

BOOM! An explosion kicked off the battle. Rather, it was the ending of a epic battle that was underway. More explosions went around as Digimon fought each other. Machine Digimon battled X-Antibody Digimon, Holy types battled Virus Types like usual, but some of the Holy types acted violently at the X-Antibody Digimon. Dinosaur types fended off the evil Holy Digimon so the young Digimon could escape the fires of war.

Knight-like Digimon fought off Viruses, and Machines. Feelings of malevolence, anger, hatred, justice filled the air as lasers fired out at the two armies as they ran. The Dreamer was in horror of the carnage that happened in this. What should have been a heroic finish was a bitter, sour defeat that was at that minimal price of sacrifing the evil army. Soldiers were flying around in the air after they had gotten hit by the lasers. A giant Machine-Type Digimon fired lasers at some incoming fire.

A sword-wielding Dragon Man Digimon covered in gold Chrome Digizoid armor followed by a black colored Dragon Man Digimon and a claw bearing gold armored Dragon Man flew out of the explosions. The two dragons warriors behind thier brother fired small suns at the incoming target but they fell to its fire. Several scarfed warriors on bikes raced to the target, swarms of flying Digimon flew overhead. Some fell to the laserfire.

A Beetle-themed Digimon and a flower fairy-themed Digimon jumped of a huge serpent-like Dragon Digimon and ran as the battle turned south. The Dragon Digimon crashed into a mountain as the Beetle Digimon and the Fairy Digimon ran off.

The swordwielder from before motioned to the others to keep pressing on. One Virus Type Demon Lord on his Behemoth Bike fired back at the lasers, trying to buy time for his allies. One Mega-Level Angel Digimon carried X-AntiBody Digimon who had been wounded in the fighting. A Phoenix Digimon fired shields of fire to provide cover.

The heroes were running towards the incoming target, while the evil ones were trying to stop them. The ones on the ground fighting each otherr didn't see the lasers coming and were taken out. The sword-wielding Dragon Man flew past the others, gaining speed. A blue anthromorphic wolf covered in guns and armor fired missiles at the incoming lasers as he stood on top of a train. The lasers took them out and blasted the train and the warrior down. Another train Digimon fired as well, only to be destroyed.

The destruction continued to the dreamer's horror. Screams of pain, and death raged all around the canyon. It didn't matter who was good and who was evil... death only mattered. The Dragon Man sword wielder tried to hold on as he fought the pain his wounds gave him; but someone was on his back. The battle ended with an explosion! BOOM!

The giant gas fireball faded, the dreamer could see a light. One of Chrome Digizoid warriors laid its weary head as the light showed itself. Light faded, only to see th attacker was silhouetted by shadows. The only thing visible was the T-shaped red visor and the three dots on its forehead.

The villain landed, as the sword wielder dedigivolved, as he did so, his parter fell off his back. The monster only took two steps when he heard, "Wait."

The villain turned. The dreamer could only see who the human parter was from the back. He had spiky, brown hair, and had a blue headband in his hair. He could see the black strap of the human's goggles on the headband. The dreamer saw the guy's jacket and sneakers.

The human's left hand went for the red and white device clipped on one of the left belt loops on his pants. The small "T" shaped device was a D-Ark; a Digivice from the Digimon Tamers show! The Dreamer saw the human's chest; he had a gold tag that had a small orange tablet in it around his neck.

The male human unclipped the device and raised it in the air, the orange tablet's sun mark glowed brightly. On the black screen, green words appeared. A female voice declared, "BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION" as the said words appeared on the screen.

The male human cried out in the dreamer's voice, "Biomerge Activate!" The male held the device close to his heart as it glowed a gold color. The male then spread his arms wide.

The light expanded around him and the yellow dinosaur with him. The villain looked on the transformation with an impasse expression. The Dreamer could only see the being that emerged from the light from the back. He could see the tall thing had a white cape, his left arm was chrome Digizoid gold, and the other, Chrome Digizoid Blue. The thing had its arms crossed in front of its face in "X".

The knight Digimon spread its arms wide. The Dreamer could see one "hand" was a dragon head shape, and the right hand was a wolf shape. It couldn't be! The silhouetted fighters of good and evil eyed each other. The evil monster made the first move. The two warriors were fist fighting, trading punches and kicks. The knight's wolf hand's jaw unhinged and a cannon barrel emerged from it.

It fired a blue laser blast at the creature. The villain countered with a beam from its hands. The beams of blue and red clashed. The gray machine Mega lashed out with a kick, which forced the Knight to drop back. He held his left arm up to his right, then spread his left arm wide. A double edged, pointed sword emerged from the dragon head's mouth.

The sword glowed with flame-like power. The madmonster's left fist glowed as well, but with purple, shadowy power. The two warring monsters drew their hands back then shot them foward. Sword and fist clashed in a powerful explosion, the force of the fireball forced the dreamer to awaken.

"AAAAAH!" The dreamer woke up, and shot up. What a dream. "What just **happened?** "

The brown haired boy moved the blankets off of him as he sat on his bed. He eyed the goggles that were lying on his desk. "That dream again." He mused, 'It's like that dream Mikey-I mean, Taiki Kudou had in Digimon Xros Wars. I wonder...'

He dismissed it. "Naaah! I probably was just up late doing some work on DeviantArt, last night!" He reached for his goggles and a card reader that was next to his laptop. "Time to get the day started!"

-Cue the opening-

A guitar riff stars the song as it shows Kai is seen rising up over the city of Tokyo only to be sent spinning into darkness surrounded by letters, Then Caden is seen spinning into a blue upside "M" letter, Samuel is seen spinning into the darkness followed by Lunest, Jack is also spinning into the letters, two characters that are silhouetted are the last ones spinning into the darkness! Over a warm, blue ocean the words "DIGIMON: The Hard Drive Chronicles" appear in yellow.

It shows all five of the kids falling towards the Hard Drive continent. It zooms out into space to see a silhouetted evil Digimon! A short guitar riff starts then the lyrics start up again as Koromon digivolves to Agumon, Yokomon Digivolves to Biyomon, Samuel Spirit Evolves into Strabimon, Tokomon digivolves to Patamon, and DemiMeramon digivolves to Candlemon , One digimon Digivolves to Rookie but we can only see his silhouette. We zoom out to see all of them surrounded by evil Digimon.

 _Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte! Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi saKore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai!_

Five Digivices fire white energy into the darkened skies, a blue light shimmers and sends white orbs of power down. Agumon and the others fly around a ray of light, their powered up forms appear one by one, Greymon, Birdramon, Lobomon, Wizardmon, and a silhouetted Digimon. The last digimon swipes his claws twice.

 _Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai_!

A guitar riff kicks up the song as Kai sees an emerging Greymon destroy a mountain, and runs off to follow Greymon. Birdramon is seen flying towards the viewers with Caden holding onto her partner's leg, Pegasusmon is seen flying over a forest while KendoGarurumon is seen running and jumping off a cliff, behind him is the moon! GreymonX is seen fighting Kuwagamon, Kazemon is seen battling LadyDevimon. Pegagusmon fires his stars at a machine Digimon. A guitar riff resounds again as Greymon fires his Nova Blast. Birdramon fires her Meteor Wing Attack at the enemy. Lobomon slashes his swords in the air, switches to KendoGarurumon to fire a blast of light! Angemon fires his hand of Fate against black fire! Wizardmon spins, his staff fires fireballs at 100mph!

The song ends with 6 Digimon in their In-Training Forms; but one is silhouetted, then in their Rookie states. It shows Kai in the center of a group it zooms out to show Kai, Caden, Sam, Lunest, Jack and two others that are silhouetted, a silhouetted girl, Jack and Caden are to his right, and a silhouetted boy, Samuel and Lunest are to his left. They all stand in their poses with their Digimon Partner's Champion Forms behind them.

 _Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja! Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo! Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo Kitto toberu sa on my love!_

Pulse 1: Arrival

Around the same time the boy had his vision, a god known as Yggdrasil was with two Digimon who were watching some footage of one of the recent attacks. The tree had pursed its roots like how a person would purse its lips at the footage. A Dragon Man themed kingdom had been destroyed for the "crime" of hosting X-Antibody Digimon refugees in their own country.

On the camera, A female armored Angel Mega Level laid dead on the floor, her data was seeping out. Her crimson Dragon Man warrior lover known as KaiserGreymon was fighting something that couldn't be seen on-screen.

KaiserGreymon's sword transformed into its crossbow state. "DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW!" The Ruler had mustered its attack in one final blast. "Run! Go!"

A few young X-Antibody Digimon were protected by Knightmon, the group ran to a portal and vanished. The voice from the attacker growled. "Fool. You're delaying their inevitable deletion."

KaiserGreymon growled, "You won't lay a hand on any of my subjects for as long as I stand!" The voice said one thing. "Ulforce Flare."

The unseen attacker compressed the power of the Ulforce into its hands and fired a powerful beam, The red "T" shaped beam hit KaiserGreymon directly in the chest.

The ruler roared in pain, his data leaked out of him rapidly like water. The pain increased as he fell to his knees. He tried to block it with his sword. The blade crackled. The cracking go louder as KasiGreymon's body vanished bit by bit.

His roar echoed as his wife's data vanished,. Two glowing eggs laid at the assailant's feet. One foot crushed them like they were nothing. The footage fizzled out.

The blue and yellow Beetle-themed humanoid Digimon looked to the Server Tree. "That happened moments before my Rangers were wiped out." He looked to the flower-wearing woman Digimon with him. "Lillymon and I are the **only survivors** of the team, milord."

The Server Tree gave a worried sigh. "That, and Omnimon was killed in battle as of last week. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is certainly angry. The Royal Knights are stretched thin fighting these... "Purifiers." We need help, Captain Beetlemon."

Beetlemon sighed, "Don't tell me... we need a "group of teenagers with attitude"?" Lillymom and Yggdrasil sweatdropped.

The captain said, "What? It's a joke . lighten up, guys." Lillymon asked, "But sir, we need humans to help us? But you can take them all on yourself, can' t you?"

Yggdrasil heard his subject's voice and said, "I am not at full strength since I came back online. Until I am back at full power, we're defenseless... we must call on a new set of Digidestined." The fairy Digimon argued. "But there hasn't been something that will be the catalyst to the humans becoming Digidestined."

Yggdrasil's tree form glowed. "Just leave that to me." What was He planning this time?

Back in the human world...

The Filipino boy known as Kai Taddeo had lighty tanned skin, tousled, spiky chocolate brown hair and matching brown eyes. He wore an open red black hooded jacket over a orange shirt and blue jeans. He had red and grey sneakers on as he exited his first floor condo. He grabbed the black goggles off the wall's hat rack near the door.

As soon as Kai locked the house up checked his pants pockets, He had his headphones in his right backpocket, he had his card reader in his right front pocket and had his deck of cards in his deck box on the back of his belt. He checked for the lanyard under his shirt that was around his neck; it had his house keys. Yup, his phone was in its holster on the right side of his belt.

He called to his mother in his house, "I'll be home after the game, Mom!" His mother called back, "Good luck, honey!"

Kai eyed the goggles after he locked the house. "Well, Dad, Today's the day a new adventure begins! Today, I seize it!" He grabbed the blue headband in his right pocket and put it on his forehead, put on the goggles on the headband. "Here I go!"

The ten year-old boy ran to the condo next door and knocked eagerly. Who opened the door was someone he had known in forever! The nine year-old girl was caucasian, and wore rectangle glasses. She had wavy neck-length brown hair and had hazel-blue eyes. The tomboy wore a black long-sleeved hoodie over a black and white vertical striped T-shirt and she wore her dark blue jeans with the ends rolled up. Her sneakers were gray and white with red ovals on the tongues.

The girl smiled, "Someone's fired up about the game today." Kai nodded, "You bet, Caden." He shouted to the woman inside, "I'll bring her home safe, Mrs. Walstein!"

"Gimme it!" "No, it's mine!" "Mine!" "No, it's mine!" Oh no. This again. Caden sighed; just how many times had they argued over that toy again?

Caden turned to see her siblings bickering over a toy again. "Jaina, Kory! Stop! Hey, don't make me get in between you two again!" The two stopped. "That's better."

The brunette turned to Kai. "So, shall we?" Kai bowed, "So we shall, milday." The girl chuckled at her buddy's chivalrous nature; he could be such a dork sometimes.

The two began walking into the small town of Mira Mesa, soon they were at the Mira Mesa Community Park where a special, once-in-a-lifetime Digimon-themed soccer game match was being held. The winning team not got Digimon prizes, but they got $5,000 dollars in prize money to a charity of their choice. A match the Mira Mesa Jets were supposed to play today was rescheduled to make room for this special match.

Kai spied three others that hd been waiting for them. "Ah there they are!" The two ran up to their friends. Two of them were boys, and one was a girl.

The first ten year old boy was Italian American, and had his hair cut short. His eyes were hazel-green. He wore a blue shirt over black shorts. He had black and grey sneakers on. He looked to be very cold and aloof.

He gave a small smirk. "You took your time." Kai smiled, "Well excuuuse us for taking a stroll around town, Sam."

The blonde eleven year-old agreed. "It is a lovely day outside, why not take a stroll around town while it's nice out? I certainly would." She was shaking her head at her friend's terse attitude. "Lighten up, Sam."

The causcasian girl was eleven years old. The girl had shoulder length blond hair, the ends of her hair were spiky. Her eyes were brown. She wore a turquoise-turtleneck T-shirt witha heart on the front. She wore light blue capri skirt. A brown belt with a square yellow belt buckle encircled her slender waist. The blonde had matching blue wristbands on her wrists and her sneakers were white with fabulous rainbow-colored heels. Meet Lunest Rosewind; the heart and soul of this little circle of friends.

The nine year-old redheaded boy adjusted his lucky orange scarf. "And here we go again with you all arguing."

The boy had short dark red hair and he wore an open brown jacket over a green shirt and khaki pants. The guy wore a orange scarf around his neck. The boy had green wrist-length fingerless gloves on. He wore green slip-on shoes. From the way this kid was dressed, he was all work and no play yet there was a hopeful demeanor to his smile.

Samuel Giou snapped, "Oh bite me, Morrison." Jack Morrison cocked a brow, "I can't believe you all dragged me out here when I was studying.; I am gonna become a California Forest Ranger after all."

Lunest giggled, "At least you're here on time, Mr. By-the-book." The redhead eyed her. "True enough. Well, go Mira Mesa Jets and all that jazz..." he grumbled about something having to do with a test he passed.

The boy with goggles looked around , "Michael and Erika couldn't make it, huh?" Lunest said, "Michael's busy helping his family move and our nutty cosplayer's taking her medical test today."

Kai looked down. "Ah, well. At least you guys made it today." Caden eyed her best friend's stuff. "Why'd you bring your **cards?** "

The boy responded, "They have a rare Omnimon card I've been aching to get my hands on for months. This is my chance to get it!"

Kai headed towards his teammates as others sat in the stands with the other families and friends. All of these locals assembled here to day to see the Mira Mesa Jets go up against the PB Seagulls in a match worth waiting to see! Kai and Caden emerged from the bathroom wearing blue and yellow soccer uniforms. Within hours of the afternoon, The ball kept changing frequently during each little square-off. Kai; captain of the Mira Mesa Jets went where no one of the other team expected him to be. That was his style after all; unpredicatability. He always went none of the enemy would see him coming. Minutes were winding down. It was getting down to the wire

Kai thought as he dribbled the ball, keeping the other players from getting to it, 'Dad, This one's for you!' He faked out one player and headed straight for the goal.

The announcer cried, "Here he comes, Number 7 himself! Mira Mesa's own Kai Taddeo; a budding soccer star brimming with potential. This kid's had several big wins since he began in the children's division! Show 'em what Mira Mesa's all about, kid!"

Jack checked his stopwatch. "One minute to go." Samuel grunted. "Don't qoute the Movie, please."

Lunest cheered, "GO GET 'EM, KAI!" The townspeople agreed, "FLY HIGH, JETS!"

None of the other players wanted the prizes more than Kai. The Forward was met with his partner. Caden blocked every other player. One managed to slip past her. Too late, Kai was streaking ot the goalie. The goalie and Kai locked eyes. The Jets vs. The Gulls. The match up of a lifetime; Too bad this wasn't the finals or this'd be a real climatic showdown.

Kai eyed the counter, "Ten seconds left..." The crowd counted down, "Nine... eight... seven.. six..."

Upon reaching the number six, Lunest noticed the white clouds gave a rainbow-like shimmer. What was that? Jack noticed as well, and cocked his brow. _'That's unusual. Do clouds shimmer?'_

"Three... Two... ONE!" Kai jumped the ball into the air and passed to Caden. "Gotcha!" Caden dribbled it like a pro, using her martial arts kicks to pass it back to Kai. WHUMPF! The net caught the black and white ball just as Kai bicycled kicked it into the goal.

The announcer cried, "And it's 20-13! The Mira Mesa Jets children's division wins it! Never have I seen such a display of tatics and cunning from Mira Mesa's own future pro in soccer!" Kai headed up to the stage to pick his prize. "The boy just donated the prize money to the Austim Awareness website and is now heading up to the stage to get his prizes.

Kai took the Biyomon plushie and handed it to Caden, "For you." He took the Omnimon card. "This one's mine." He tucked it into his Knight themed deck case with the rest of his Digimon cards.

Caden kissed her friend's cheek. "Thanks, Kai. By the way, why'd you pass it to me when you clearly had the shot to glory for yourself?" Kai laughed, "I wanted to share my victory with everyone, not hog it all like most people would."

He blushed after getting smooched on the cheek. Kai and Caden changed back into their normal clothes, only to be glomped by Lunest. "You did it! You did it!" Kai choked, "Yeah, we won... Now let... us.. breathe!"

A sheepish Lunest dropped the two. "Whoopsie." Samuel and Kai held up their right wrists and tapped them together in a "X" formation. "Let's see this card, winner."

Kai brought out the card, but then the shimmering happened again; this time it was from his card reader pocket. Kai frowned about brought it out. The card slot was shining. He then looked at his Omnimon card. What the? There was another card underneath it.

Kai's eyes widened. "The Blue Card from Digimon Tamers? What is this doing here?" Jack eyed the card suspiciously. "Is it a fake or a real one?"

The boy tapped the Blue Card and held it in the light, "Yeah, the card's real." The blonde girl said, "The card slot's shining like the clouds are today. What is going on?"

Samuel said, "You got greedy, didn't you?" Kai shot back, "I didn't even know this card was with it." He eyed the card reader as Samuel warned, "Don't you dare."

Kai laughed, "Oh come on. It's not like we're gonna be sucked into the TV show or anything." The Marine brat tched. "Famous last words."

Stange beeping went off on everyone's phones. That was the second thing that made the day completely strange.

Jack checked his phone as were many of the civilians in the area. "What in the world? My phone's showing a bunch of green 1's and 0's." Lunest held hers up, "Mine too. Looks like everyone's phones are on the fritz-." FSHWEEN!

Caden saw the Omnimon card glowing, and all at once, the five of them were glowing five different colors. Kai was orange, Caden was pink, Samuel was blue, Jack was yellow and Lunest was green. They were transfixed by the card. Kai felt strangely motivated to slot the card in. Like someone was calling for help. The others could faintly feel this call for help. Why was it calling for them and who was it?

At the same time...

We don't see the African American boy's face as he moves several boxes into the house. He looked up to see the sky shimmer. "What is all **that** about?" He dusted his yellow gloved hands off.

The boy saw a light appear before him, he touched to grab it...

Around that same time At a school, a blue-haired girl kept her face obscured as the test went on on her computer. The lights shimmering caught her eye.

She turned to face the window, her back to the others in the lab. "What in the world?" A white glow appeared behind her and she turned. "What the—who are you?"

Back at the field...

Samuel looked around, "And none of the others sees us glowing, why?" The others in the are seem transfixed by something in the air. Just what was going on right now?

Jack pointed to the skies, "Maybe because they're watching the skies shimmer like rainbows rather than looking at us?" Jack was right; the sky was shining like rainbows.

Samuel looked up. "Way to state the obvious, Jack." Caden said, "Okay, this just got weird. What else could make this day **weirder?** "

Kai bit his lip and decided to slot it in. SWIPE! The card reader began to show the same 1's and 0's as Jack's phone was displaying. The numbers on the reader and the numbers in the sky rambled for awhile until they stopped on a number. A number only those five would know and recgnize. 3799.

Samuel furrowed his brow. "What's that number mean?" Kai answered as he eyed the date. "3/7/99 is the date Bandai and Toei released _Digimon Adventure 01_ in Japan; any Digifan would know that." WHOOSH! FHHSNNM!

The Card Reader changed upon Kai speaking the date. The device had become a small "T" shaped device. The screen had a red ring around it. Below the screen were two buttons. The thing had a card reader slot on the right side. The device had a red-orange thread that hd a black clip on it. This thing was a...

Lunest and Jack cried, "A D-Ark?!" Before even Kai could ask why his card reader changed. All five of them had visions. All of them had images going by in their eyes really fast as if someone was playing it l in their heads really fast. All of the visions were terrifying and dark.

The visions ended within seconds and everyone shook their heads. The confused kids spoke all at the same time.

"Wait... what the-?" "Did you see what I saw?" "Sort of, what was that?" "I don't know." "That was freaky!"

Kai looked up. "Uh guys?" The clouds shimmered that rainbow color even more. "What in the world?"

Kai then saw the clouds part and faintly saw a portal open up. WHOOOSH! Two seconds later , the kids were flying through the rainbow colored portal. "WHOOOOOAAAAOOOOHHHH!"

"Kai. Hello! Kai." Kai blinked as he woke up on his back. "I'm up. I'm up." He blinked once, then twice.

A pink ball with long ears, red eyes and sharp teeth was sitting on his chest. 3... 2... 1... Kai screamed. He jumped up, getting the thing off of him. It bounced around him happily. "Yay! You're awake! You're awake!"

Kai blinked owlishly, "K-koromon?" He thought, _'What in the world just **happened?** One minute I'm at the park and the next, I'm in a huge forest with none other than Koromon!'_

Koromon bounced up and down. "Yes, that's me! That's meee!" He stopped bouncing. "Wait, how'd you know my name?" Kai answered as he checked himself for his things, "Long story, buddy."

Everything was gone; well aside from his cards, his lanyard, and his Digivice. He tapped his forehead; whew! The goggles and headband were still in his hair. He muttered, "Oh man, Dad woulda freaked if I had lost these."

A redheaded male came by, "Kai?" Kai turned to see Jack who had a small bunny-like creature with him. Jack asked, "Did you happen to get a little buddy too?"

Kai nodded, "I got Koromon; I see you got a Tokomon with you." He unclipped the Digivice off the left belt loop on his hip. "Did you get one of these?"

Jack shook his head and his hand dove for the device on his belt. It was a long rectangular thing; and it was a orange and green thing, the screen was black. The thing had three thin buttons below the screen, it had a gray clip ring. "I somehow got a **Data Link Digivice** instead of what you got."

The redhead looked up at the tree. "I have no idea where we are. Kai, see if you can see where on Earth we are." Kai looked at the two Digimon. "It's kinda obvious we're not on Earth, Jack. But it doesn't hurt to get our bearings, right?"

The forest ranger trainee handed Kai a mini telescope. "Here. I don't have binoculars on me, but use this." Kai climbed up the tree, telescope in hand.

The soccer prodigy had gotten high enough to see the whole forest. "Whoa. And I thought Summer Camp at Lake Tahoe was full of trees!" He looked through the telescope to see cities, towns, a destroyed castle sitting at a lake.

He kept looking around, there wasn't any sign of the world he knew. No restaurants, nothing. Koromon asked, "Whatcha see, Kai?" The boy responded, "Nothing but towns and cities and a lake."

He caught something headed towards him on the telescope. "DUCK!" The two ducked in time to see a giant horned bird attack them. "Oh man, that's one hungry Aquilamon!"

Kai's Digivice displayed a hologram of Aquilamon along with data and stats.

 _Aquilamon_

 _Level: Champion_

 _Attribute: Free, Data_

 _Type: Giant Bird_

 _Attacks: Grand Horn, Blast Rings_

"You have gotta be kidding me!" Kai and Koromon raced down from the tree, and Jack ran with them. Then Kai turned about face and drew a card from his Deck with his right hand. His left hand tossed the D-Ark into the air, the device back flipped in the air for two seconds and he caught it. The device landed back in his hand, the screen was face up.

 _'I hope this thing works like it does in the TV show!'_

The boy raised the device forward along with his card. As he slowly slotted the card, the Digivice read the card. "DIGIMODIFY!" Once the card was read, he swiped the card through the slot. "Pyro Sphere Activate!"

Koromon jumped above Kai's head and cried, "PYRO SPHERE!" The pink guy spat a powerful ball of red fire at the Bird Digimon.

Aquilamon was sent into a pack of trees. Tokomon cried, "Hurry, in here!" Jack gave a skeptical look. "For real? That worked in the show, I'm sure hiding in a tree won't-GAAAH!"

Kai and Koromon shoved the two in the tree. "Oh, just get inside, dude!" Jack dusted himself off. "How'd you know your cards would work?"

The gogglehead responded, "I figured if it worked in the show and it probably works in... where ever we are." He gave a thumbs up. "Lucky hunch, huh?"

Jack sweatdropped. "An even luckier thing was Tokomon knowing that certain trees were hollow. I don't see how you can be so nonchalant when there's a bird Digimon out to eat us?!"

A girl's voice cried out within seconds, "It's okay, you can come out now; my partner talked to him and he's sorry he mistook Kai for a meal." Kai and Jack stepped out of the tree to see Caden chuckling.

Kai thought, _'And just like the first episode, the tomboy shows up to save us. Yep, We're reliving Digimon Adventure alright... althought we weren't attacked by a Kuwagamon...'_

Kai spied a pink plant-thing scolding Aquilamon. "Oh wow, a Yokomon. That's **three** _Adventure 01_ Digimon I've seen in one day." Caden smiled. "I know. It's crazy, that we're here; what's crazier is that we're partnered with Digimon that were our favorites growing up."

Kai and Jack held up their Digivices as Jack asked, "We got these, what did **you** get?"

Caden's hand went to her back pocket and she unearthed a small wide "t" shaped device. It was white, on the left side were two buttons and on the right side was a single blue button. In the middle of the buttons was a screen surrounded by Digicode translated to "Digital Monster" On the top left corner was black antenna. "I got the original Digivice."

All three kids eyed their Digivices. "Why do we all have **different** ones rather than have the **same** one?" Jack pursed his lips. "Usually all of the kids summoned here get a Digivice all of them use."

That was when Samuel emerged from the bushes; he looked to have been walking for awhile. "Don't ask; I didn't get my partner, however I did get this;" He held up a Digivice.

This one was as big as Jack's Digivice. It was blue with a red grip on the left side. It had a black button on the right side. Below the black screen were three buttons. Two were black and one was a beige color.

Kai whistled, "You got the D-Tector. That's cool. I wonder why **you** didn't get a partner?" Samuel rolled his eyes, "That's because my favorite isn't a Partner Digimon, Goggles. Try loosening those things from that thick head of yours."

Kai cocked his brow. "No need to snap at me, Sam." Samuel replied, "Take a guess why, Taddeo. You started this whole mess, okay?"

The soldier boy went on, "If you get that feeling to something stupid, don't listen to it." Kai shot back, "Excuse me for hearing a call for help, Sam-"

Samuel glared at him. "Then don't answer it then, and just go your merry way." Jack groaned. "And here we go... He didn't know that it was gonna bring us here, Samuel."

The redhead suggested, "Let's not have you two argue like Taichi and Yamato did in _Digimon Adventure_ right off the bat, savvy? Besides, one of us is **missing** at the moment."

Kai agreed, "Right, let's get our priorities straight, and find Lunest. She's got to be **somewhere** in this big forest." A scream answered him. _'Yup. This is just like the first episode of Digimon Adventure. Lunest probably is being attacked by Kuwagamon.'_

Kai was the first to move and he drew a card as he ran, "Come on, guys!" The group followed closely behind him, The group found Lunest cornered by a pack of black and grey Styracosaurus looking Digimon. _'Okay, so I was wrong about Kuwagamon; this is worse.'_

Kai pointed his Digivice at them. The device's Digimon Analyzer popped up.

 _Monochromon_

 _Level: Champion_

 _Attribute: Data_

 _Type: Dinosaur_

 _Attacks: Volcanic Strike, Slamming Attack_

Kellyn said, "Guys, our Digimon need to provide Lunest cover!" Koromon, Tokomon and Yokomon fired their Bubble Blow attacks at the herd of attackers.

Lunest carried a blue-eyed flame-like creature in her arms as she ran to the others. "The guy in front of his pack was wondering what I was doing in his territory, I tried to explain I just appeared her and these guys called me a liar and DemiMeramon tried to get them to calm down..."

Samuel said, "It looks like you cheesed them off even more, Rosewind." Lunest saw everyone's Digivices. "What in the?"

She looked at hers. Hers was white and about the same size as the palm of her hand. Hers had the same antenna as the 01 Digivice, but on the left side on the screen were two black up and down buttons. The grip was blue and it had a white button. "I got the D-3."

DemiMeramon and the others got in front of the five. The lead Monochromon roared, as did all the others behind. "Out of our way!" Kai cried, "Hey, you attacked us, buddy. What's your deal?"

Monochromon replied, "This is our land. We don't want any humans here in the Hard Drive country. Besides, how do we know you're with those Purifiers?" Jack blinked, "The who?"

A Monochromon roared, "Liars, all of them! Let's take these guys out!" Jack gave an uneasy smile, "Look, we can talk about this rationally, can't we?" Growls resounded from the creatures as he sighed. "So much for that."

Kai cried, "Guys, Time to Digivolve!"

Kai, Caden, Jack and Lunest held up their Digivices. Thanks to Kai's will and determination, a Blue Card appeared in Kai's card hand, Jack's right fist lit up with yellow light. The 01 and D-3 Digivices vibrated as a white meter appeard on the screen.

Samuel checked his Digivice, his was still empty. What was up with that?

-Cue Brave Heart-

Once again, Kai's left hand tossed the D-Ark into the air, the device back flipped in the air for two seconds and he caught it. The device landed back in his hand, the screen was face up. The screen displayed green letters that read, "DIGIVOLUTION."

The boy raised the device forward along with his card. As he slowly slotted the card, the Digivice read the card. "DIGIMODIFY!" Once the card was read, he swiped the card through the slot. "Digivolution Activate!" The white energy from his Digivice streamed towards Koromon.

Jack held his left hand up, the screen on the Digivice read, "Perfect Evolution." He drew his left hand back, He held his fist up, threw it up in the air. "D.N.A..." His right hand landed on his Digivice, pouring the D.N.A. Charge into it. "...Charge!" He thrust the device foward towards Tokomon with his left hand, the screen glowed brightly.

Caden and Lunest's digivices vibrated and sent white energy up into the sky. The skies blackened as a tunnel of Digicode surrounded the lights. The Digicode turned into a blue sparkling star of light that turned yellow. The star sent white light down towards Yokomon and DemiMeramon.

Koromon cried, "Koromon Digivolve to..." Yokomon yelled next, "Yokomon Digivolve to..."

Tokomon yelled, "Tokomon Digivolve to..." DemiMeramon went last, "DemiMeramon Digivolve to..."

Koromon's body glowed and it morphed into a small waist-sized yellow skinned, green-eyed T-rex. Yokomon morphed into a waist-sized pink quail that had a ring around her left ankle. Tokomon had morphed into a yellow-orange green eyed pig with wings for ears, and DemiMeramon morphed into a waist-sized candle-like creature.

"AGUMON!" "BIYOMON!" "PATAMON!" "CANDLEMON!"

Kai and the others had looks of nostalgia upon seeing their partners. Kai cried, "Get 'em, guys!" Agumon fired a fireball from his mouth, "Pepper Breath!"

Biyomon fired a spiral of green flames from her mouth, "SPIRAL TWISTER!" Patamon fired a huge bubble, "BOOM BUBBLE POP!"

Candlemon fired lava from his DigiCore, "LAVA LOOGIE!" All four attacks hit the pack simlutaneously. "VOLANIC STRIKE!"

A pack of fireballs were fired at them. Kai picked a new card. "DIGIMODIFY!" He slotted the card through his Digivice. "WarGreymon Brave Shield, Activate!"

Agumon jumped in front of the others and a hexagonal gold shield that had a sun on it appeared on Agumon's left arm. The shield blocked the attacks as Kai made his next move, "DIGIMODIFY!" He slotted the card through his Digivice. "Howling Blaster, Activate!"

Agumon fired a blast of ice. "Howling Blaster!" The lead Monochromon got hit in the flank by the blast of ice.

"THUNDER FIST!" "FLOWER CANNON!" Thunder and laserfire blocked the pack. Just then, Beetlemon and Lilly arrived on the scene.

Beetlemom charged up his fists for one more blast. "Alright, back away from the kids... NOW!" The lead Monochromon roared, "Make me, Ranger!"

Lillymon readied her cannon and primed it. "Do you really wanna test me, buddy?" Kai and the others were confused. Why were two Digimon from the show defending the kids?

Beetlemon fired more Thunder Fists to send the Dino Digimon packing. He turned to the five. "You five okay?"

Lunest nodded, "Yeah. Thanks to our partners." Lillymon motioned for the kids to come to her. The fairy held a one-time use device. "Yggdrasil wants to see you."

Kai and the others cried out, "What?" "Excuse me?" "No wait-!" was Samuel's protest. The button had been pressed. "WHOOOOOA!"

Next thing the five knew, they landed in a crumpled heap in a white room that had a crystal ball on a stand far from the group.

"Ow! OW. That hurt!" "Ohhh my back!" Lunest's eye twitched. "Who's hand is that on my butt?!"

Jack withdrew his hand. "Sorry." Samuel groaned, "Whoever's butt is this, has 5 seconds to remove it before I kick it."

Biyomon's talon hit Sam in the face. "There's no need to threaten a lady!" Caden blushed when Kai's lips were close to hers.

The group untangled themselves, as the ball spoke. "Ah, you all made it. I wish Lillymon had given you a bit more **warning** about that device."

Lillymon said defensively, "There wasn't time to warn them, sir." Kai looked around as Caden thought, 'We're in the room Yggdrasil got deleted in during Digimon: X-evolution. Wow. Talk about location, location.'

Meanwhile...

Somewhere in the Hard Drive Region...

A Metal humanoid Digimon sat in the shadows as one of his Angemon reported to him. "So... Humans are here. The rumors are true; Yggdrasil isn't at full strength as he seems."

The Digimon's red visor glowed in the darkness. "The stakes have been raised, eh?" The Angemon also said, "As it seems our supply routes keep strangely shifting."

His master waved it aside, "No doubt due to his work. No matter. I'll deal with him in time." The monster made a gripping gesture with his hand. "Send out Shellmon 2235. He should be able to handle the humans."

Angemon nodded, "Sir." And turned to leave. The two declared, "Death to the X-Antibody Digimon!"

Back in Yggdrasil's throne room...

Yggdrasil asked, "Step foward, children." A screen appeared, showing the footage of Greymon Castle's seige and of The Hard Drive Rangers falling to an unknown enemy. "A new threat is upon us. A threat known as the Purifiers has been killing the X-Antibody Digimon here as I once did. I assure you, this is all real; the Digimon, this world and myself, if any of you are to ask; you are not dreaming."

The god answered, "You are here in the Hard Drive sector where it was once ruled by a king and a queen, protected by Rangers." An eager Jack asked, "As in like forest rangers?"

The God shimmered, "Aye. But the rulers and my Rangers were wiped out." Beetlemon piped up, "Lillymon and I are the only survivors of our team."

Samuel crossed his arms over his chest. "So why not get the Royal Knights, then?" Lillymon said sadly, "Their leader was killed a few days ago, and they're stretched thin fighting these guys all over the Digital World."

Beetlemon looked up as his Creator. "Yggdrasil hasn't fully healed since he had shut down after bringing Mr. Daimon back to life and he's recovering from Omnimon X's All Delete."

Yggdrasil said, "The situation has become dire; the enemy has us tied at every turn. We need your help, Digidestined." Samuel spoke up for his friends. "No thanks."

Beetlemon blinked, "Excuse me?" The kid explained, "We just want to go home. We have no need to get involved in a war that just concerns a god and his underlings."

Beetlemon cried, "You dare speak to Yggdrasil in such a tongue, boy?!" Samuel gave a cool stare. "I dare. Besides this guy is a terribleruler; he tried to purge a bunch of Digimon Knights Templar style and he tried to wipe out humanity once."

Yggdrasil's ball turned, shimmering in the light. "Indeed. I have done those terrible crimes. That is in the past; I have move d on past those days. My rule is now but fair and firm. I cannot take these monsters on myself in this weakened state."

Yggdrasil asked, "You seen what I've shown through your visions, did you not?" The kids nodded.

Lunest piped up, "I saw that there was a purge going on." Jack added, "I saw that there were Digimon with X-marks fighting back."

Samuel grunted, "All I saw was a red visor staring at me, and there were dead bodies everywhere." Caden shuddered, "I saw the visor saying one word, "Deletion." Then it fired some beam and wiped out a group of Digimon."

The girl looked at Kai. "I also saw a white knight fighting a strange metallic Digimon." Kai gasped, "You too?"

The group looked at him. The boy explained, "I've been having these dreams of a crazy final battle. I was there; I turned into this white knight and fought this monster. Whoever he was; he was powerful."

Kai looked to the Digimon god. "Whatever you need us to do-!" Sam said, "Oh no, you're not speaking for us. I just said we're not doing this. So shut up."

Kai shot back challengingly, "And who died and pu t **you** in charge?" Samuel said, "We need to go home. We have no business interfering with a TV Show or whatever kind of video game we landed ourselves in."

He continued, "This maybe our favorite thing, our favorite show but we have no business in this. We just need to get back home and continue with our lives." Kai scoffed, "You're kidding me right? There's a world out here in danger and we can't just ignore it."

A weary Lunest and Jack looked at each other. "Here we go again." Samuel said, "Just because you wear goggles, doesn't make you the leader."

The boy lectured, "A leader doesn't need a stupid piece of eyewear to call himself a leader. A leader make sound decisions; it's something you clearly can't make, Taddeo." Kai argued, "And you were just speaking for the rest of us saying that we wanted out a few minutes earlier; you didn't even let me finish what I was gonna say to him!"

Samuel said, "That's because I know you're gonna volunteer us for something that we need to keep our noses out of." He turned to Yggdrasil. "Send us back home. Now."

Yggdrasil wasn't even lying when he said this. "I cannot. That was a one-use one-way trip portal. If I attempt to send you home; the enemy would detect it and kill you all before you even get home." The orb said, "I am not kidding. I cannot send you all home."

Kai looked at Sam seriously. "You see? We kinda **don't** have a choice here." Sam riposted, "We always have a choice."

Beetlemon groaned. "Are humans always like this?" Samuel said, "I don't care if it's a tradition that the one with the goggles leads, You got us here, you don't get to say a word; we have to head home."

Caden cocked a brow. "Oh, and **you're** calling the shots?" She gave a scolding tone to her voice. "Don't push any of us around; Lunest is the oldest here. she could easily call the shots if she wanted to."

Lunest suggested "Why don't we put it up to a vote, then?" She called out, "Who wants to help?" Four out of five kids raised their hands. "Who wants to go home and just abandon these guys to the winds?" Samuel raised his hand.

Samuel had good reasoning to wanting to leave; he was concerned for their well being and he didn't want any of them going through what his parents had gone though; Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and war. He didn't like the fact that he was going to leave people in danger, but he just didn't want any of his friends to suffer. The last thing he needed was his friends being broken and he'd be the one to put them back together.

The Marine brat caved in. "Fine, We're in." He and the others stood to Yggdrasil with Kai in the center of the team. What do we need to do?"

Yggdrasil showed a map of the Region to them . "Simple, Defend this Region." Lillymon handed them small palmtops. "These are-"

Jack's eyes lit up. "The D-Terminals from _Digimon Adventure 02._ What do we need these for?" Lillymom said, "It's for communications in case you all get separated from one another."

As one, all of the kids' stomachs started growling. Yggdrasil laughed as he summoned lunch. "Good thing I prepared food in case you all were hungry." Samuel's eyebrows popped up. "Convenient."

Agumon shook his head. "Why do you guys have to dive right in?" Biyomon laughed, "Oh, lighten up, Agumon."

Candlemon munched on his lunch. "Come on, Lizard lips. It's fine!" Agumon munched on his lunch a bit like how his species would eat.

The kids munched on their sandwiches. "Man, that's pretty good!"

"I'll try some of yours," "Sure, go ahead!" "Try the fruit salad, Caden." "Thanks, Kai! Oh whoa! That's yummy!"

Within in the minutes of chatting, sharing food, footsteps ran inside, hurriedly. That didn't sound good.

Beetlemon had come back in the room. "There's no time to finish up lunch, guys. You guys have to get to Koro Town; a Shellmon's attacking it!" He handed Samuel what look to be a Digimon meditating statue. "Here, your H Spirit of Light."

The D-Tector absorbed the Spirit into itself as Beetlemon said, "You mighht wanna hurry; Lillymon and I'll join you soon enough."

Samuel and the others looked to Kai. The boy said, "What?"

Caden and Sam nodded. "Go ahead. Make the call." Kai looked at his best friend. "You sure you want me to do that?"

The Marine brat gave a terse, "Whatever." Kai gripped his D-Ark and started forward, "Let's head out!"

Kai thought as he headed out, _'Why do I get the feeling whatever we wind up doing here today, our lives will never be the same?'_

Fade to Black...

-Cue I wish by Ai Maeda-

Fanfic Production

Directed by Devin Tolentino

Script and screenplay written by Devin Tolentino, Tara Pasco

Edited by Devin Tolentino, Tara Pasco, Lili Asher and Mark Pascual

Executive Producers Gregory Edwards, Joshua Hendley

Original Story by Akiyoshi Hongo

Produced by Devin Tolentino, Lee Homer

Continuity tracking by Gregory Edwards, Kimberly

Score by James Horner, Alan Silvestri

Costume design by Devin Tolentino

Japanese Cast

Takamasa Suga as Kai Taddeo

Ami Koshimizu as Caden Sirena

Jun Fukuyama as Samuel Giou

Ai Madea as Lunest Rosewind

Takashi Kondo as Jack Morrison

Hiroki Aiba as Michael Edwards

Ayumi Beppu as Erika Maeda

Chika Sakamoto as Koromon, Agumon

Atori Shigematsu as Yokomon, Biyomon

Miwa Matsumoto as Tokomon, Patamon

Yusuke Ogari as DemiMeramon, Candlemon

Hozuumi Goda as Yggdrasil

Takahiro Sakurai as Beetlemon

Shihomi Mizowaki as Lillymon

Shigeru Chiba As ?

English Cast

Jason Liebrecht as Kai Taddeo

Karen Strassman as Caden Sirena

Sam Witwiver as Samuel Giou

Kate Higgins as Lunest Rosewind

Yuri Lowenthal as Jack Morrison

Najee De-Tiege as Michael Edwards

Brianne Sidall as Koromon

Tom Fahn as Agumon

Tifani Christun as Yokomon, Biyomon

Laura Summer as Tokomon, Patamon

Robert Axelrod as DemiMeramon, Candlemon

Julie Ann Taylor as Erika Maeda

Jeff Nimoy as Yggdrasil

Steve Blum as Beetlemon

Dorothy Elias-Fahn as Lillymon

David Kaye as ?


	2. Nova Flame!

DISCLAIMER: DIGIMON is owned by SABAN and Toei. A Deviantartist named Omnimon1996 owns UlforceRaremon who is mentioned here.

"blah" = Talking

Blah = Digimon Analyzer

' _blah'_ = Talking in thought

Episode... Begin!

Kai 's voice carries over the actions of the previous episode, "Okay, recap time; a war is starting and we were sumoned to help fight it thanks to a Blue Card. A Shellmon's attacking a town known as Koro Town. **Why** did I just do that? There's no cameras watching us...This is not a TV show; this is real life right—Oh God, I just basically said **Digimon** is real life. HAH!" _  
_  
-Cue the opening-

A guitar riff stars the song as it shows Kai is seen rising up over the city of Tokyo only to be sent spinning into darkness surrounded by letters, Then Caden is seen spinning into a blue upside "M" letter, Samuel is seen spinning into the darkness followed by Lunest, Jack is also spinning into the letters, two characters that are silhouetted are the last ones spinning into the darkness! Over a warm, blue ocean the words "DIGIMON: The Hard Drive Chronicles" appear in yellow.

It shows all five of the kids falling towards the Hard Drive continent. It zooms out into space to see a silhouetted evil Digimon! A short guitar riff starts then the lyrics start up again as Koromon digivolves to Agumon, Yokomon Digivolves to Biyomon, Samuel Spirit Evolves into Strabimon, Tokomon digivolves to Patamon, and DemiMeramon digivolves to Candlemon , One digimon Digivolves to Rookie but we can only see his silhouette. We zoom out to see all of them surrounded by evil Digimon.

 _Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte! Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi saKore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai!_

Five Digivices fire white energy into the darkened skies, a blue light shimmers and sends white orbs of power down. Agumon and the others fly around a ray of light, their powered up forms appear one by one, Greymon, Birdramon, Lobomon, Wizardmon, and a silhouetted Digimon. The last digimon swipes his claws twice.

 _Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai!_

A guitar riff kicks up the song as Kai sees an emerging Greymon destroy a mountain, and runs off to follow Greymon. Birdramon is seen flying towards the viewers with Caden holding onto her partner's leg, Pegasusmon is seen flying over a forest while KendoGarurumon is seen running and jumping off a cliff, behind him is the moon! GreymonX is seen fighting Kuwagamon, Kazemon is seen battling LadyDevimon. Pegagusmon fires his stars at a machine Digimon. A guitar riff resounds again as Greymon fires his Nova Blast. Birdramon fires her Meteor Wing Attack at the enemy. Lobomon slashes his swords in the air, switches to KendoGarurumon to fire a blast of light! Angemon fires his hand of Fate against black fire! Wizardmon spins, his staff fires fireballs at 100mph!

The song ends with 6 Digimon in their In-Training Forms; but one is silhouetted, then in their Rookie states. It shows Kai in the center of a group it zooms out to show Kai, Caden, Sam, Lunest, Jack and two others that are silhouetted, a silhouetted girl, Jack and Caden are to his right, and a silhouetted boy, Samuel and Lunest are to his left. They all stand in their poses with their Digimon Partner's Champion Forms behind them.

 _Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja! Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo! Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo Kitto toberu sa on my love!_

Pulse 2: Nova Flame!

Agumon was far ahead of the group. "Where's your sense of **urgency,** Digidestined? Move it!" Kai hollered, "Hey! We can only go so fast on two legs, partner!"

Agumon snapped, "Joke later, we have lives to save." Lunest looked at Jack. "Can Digimon change personalities when Digivolving?"

The redhead surmised, "Well, some times when a Digimon Dark Digivolves, the personality can go from nice to very mean. In the games, Digimon do change personalities when Digivolving from one Level to the next. So yeah, it's possible."

Caden joked, "Maybe we should name you **Izzy** instead of Jack, Mr. Knowledge." Jack rolled his eyes, " Very funny."

Agumon ran ahead full spead, "Hurry up!" Kai and the others had run out of the lunch room just as Yggdrasil teleported the moving group of ten to the place south right as they were running. The gang wound up crashing into each other.

Caden grumbled, "You need to teach Agumon some manners. He's so impatient." Kai nodded. Why was he being so bossy anyhow? Something caught Kai's attention. Caden's hand was on his heart.

Kai and Caden were face to face, lips nearly touching again. They blushed then Caden kicked someone. "Jack, get your hand off my butt!" Sam moved his hand. "That wasn't Jack... It was me this time. Sorry."

Lunest was beet red. "Jack, get your face out of my crotch!" Jack hissed, "I would but a certain **candle** won't move his body off my legs!" Candlemon said sheepishly, "Ah, my bad! I'll move now."

Samuel groaned. "Next time, can that guy give us a bit more **warning** when He does that?" Jack winced. "Or at least lay down a few **pillows** when we crash!" KBOOM! BOOM! Loud explosions erupted far aaway. The yellow dino got up and ran towards the battle sounds.

The DigiDestined unraveled themselves as Agumon ran foward. Kai ran after him, "Agumon, wait!"

The dino wasn't even listening and kept running. _'No! Not my village! I can't let_ _ **anything**_ _happen to it!'_ The kids made their way to him to see a huge pink monster with a shell on his back blasting water at a bunch of Koromon.

The thing was chuckling madly. Kai noticed a collar on the monster's neck that had a "T" shape in red on it. That looked suspicious, alright. No time to focus on that. Time to get to work. Kai clenched his fist. Why was this thing attacking the town when this town had done **nothing** to provoke it? What was the enemy trying to achieve by slaughtering innocents?

Lunest looked around. She frowned. This place felt familiar to her. But why? "I remember being here... like when I was a baby.." The others looked at her. "HUH?"

Jack was the one to ask, "What do you mean by that?" Lunest shrugged, "I have no idea, guys. Call it a hunch, I guess."

Candlemon nodded, "Me too. It feels so vague..." Lunest pursed her lips. "We'll talk about it later, everyone. We gotta help Kai!"

Kai nodded, "Evacuate the city, do whatever you can to get them out of the line of fire. This is gonna be a danger close mission. Do not let any one get hit in the kill box." Samuel nodded, "Right." The others ran off to get everyone out.

The blue-shirt wearing boy muttered under his breath, "If he screws up, I'm taking over." He was still a bit miffed atthe fact that his friend not only brought them to thisworld and dragged them into a war. No time to dwell on that now.

Kai pointed his Digivice at the shellfish Digimon. The device's Digimon Analyzer scanned him. "Wow, Shellmon; the Sea Animal Digimon! Watch out for his Aqua Blaster Attack; it'll feel like getting blasted with a high powered hose!"

Shellmon

Level: Champion  
Attribute: Data

Type: Sea Animal

Attacks: Aqua Blaster, Slamming Attack.

Kai ran after Agumon, who dove into the battle. "Hey wait, we need a plan here!" Agumon shot back, "I got one; **attack.** "

Samuel cocked a brow. "Huh, usually the goggleheads and their partners get along great, looks like you got a teenager on your hands." He held a teasing smirk at his friend.

The brown-haired boy said nothing as he eyed his partner. _'What's with Agumon? He seems to be so intent on saving this town alone...'_

Agumon fired his own attack, "Pepper Breath!" Shellmon tried to stomp on him after the attack hit him. Agumon dodgded it. "Over here, fish lips!"

Kai cried out, "Agumon, what are you **doing?!** " Agumon bit Shellmon's hand. "Getting his **attention,** what do you **think** I'm doing?!"

The Gogglehead replied, "You're gonna get yourself **killed,** you idiot!" Agumon barked, "Just get everyone out safe and sound, Kai!"

Jack and Patamon asked, "Why is he so intent on fighting Shellmon on his own?" Caden answered, "Agumon's probably from Koro Town; that's why he ran in here to try and save everyone, even it means doing it on his own."

The girl continued as she and the others began evacuating the town. "But I think there's something **more** to it than that." She motioned to a few families, "This way, come on! That's it!"

Jack ushered a few Agumon carrying their children out of the town. "The fighting's underway, it's not safe! Get out of here!"

Lunest held a few baby Botamon. "Don't cry; it's okay. Sssh... it'll be alright now." She couldn't shake the feeling this was the opening salvo of what was to come.

"Lava Loogie!" "Pepper Breath!" "BOOM BUBBLE POP!" "Spiral Twister! Raahh!" Three attacks hit Shellmon, guiding him towards the outskirts of town and one was of a volley of fire balls keeping his attention.

Jack , Caden, Sam and Lunest held up their Digivices to try and Digivolve their Digimon. Despite their feelings being poured into them... The Digivices wouldn't respond. What was going on? Jack tried to do the D.N.A. Charge gesture, while Samuel tried to summon his Spirit. Nothing. Zilch. Zero.

Jack cried, "D.N.A. Charge! Come on! D.N.A. Charge!" Sam tried the same, "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

The brunette in the black hoodie cocked her head. What was going on with their Digivices? "They ate a lot, didn't they?" Lunest shook her head. "They ate a little bit but Beetlemon **interrupted** the lunch, remember?"

Samuel tched. "And guess who was the **only one** of our Digimon that got well fed?" He turned to see Kai following Agumon. "Where is that dino **going** in such a hurry?"

Agumon made his way towards a house to see a group of Koromon and their mother. _'Mom..'_ He quickly got the mother Agumon up, "Come on, Mom. Up and at 'em."

The pale, elderly Dinosaur Digimon eyed the Agumon getting her outside, "You wouldn't happen to be the... cough... Koromon who was chosen by Yggdrasil, would you?"

Agumon regarded his mother with a small smile. "Come on, Mom. You always know who I am, right?" His mother chuckled weakly, "Ah, I must be getting up there in age."

A Koromon boosting his mother up laughed, "Nah, you're not old, Mom. Just **lazy.** " The family laughed at the youngest child's impudent yet amusing joke.

Agumon got the family members out of the house and away from the battle as Kai witnessed it. Agumon kissed his brothers and sisters on the cheeks. "I promise we'll play later, right now, I gotta fight."

Kai put his hands on his hips. "So **that's** why you's so serious; you're worried about your family getting hurt in the war." He put a hand on his partner's shoulder, "Agumon, you gotta trust me. We can't fight alongside each other if we can't develop rapport with each other. You have to let me in."

Agumon nodded, "You're right." Kai gave a thumbs up. "Partner, the others'll see to your family, for now, we got a town to save."

Agumon gave a tight lipped smile. "I suppose I can trust you..." Kai drew three cards from his deck. "Let's see what we got today!"

Kai eyed his cards. _'Oh yeah, this'll do nicely!'_ The boy slotted a ice-themed card. "DIGIMODIFY! Garurumon's Howling Blaster Activate!"

Agumon spat a beam of ice at the Shellmon. "HOWLING BLASTER!" Shellmon turned. "RRAGH! Hm? Who is that? Oh, it's just an Agumon. I'll take care of him soon enough."

Shellmon then noticed Kai. "Oh. So those are the brats who appeared here, eh?" He lowered his head and fired a full stream of water.

The two ducked, only for the others to get hit, full blast. Agumon growled. "You'll pay for that!" Shellmon laughed, "I doubt it, Rookie."

Caden shivered, _'Yowww! That's cold! So that's what the Adventure DigiDestined experienced on that beach!'_

"Try this one on for size, Shelly!" The boy slotted his next card,"DIGIMODIFY! Agunimon's Pyro Punch Activate!"

Agumon fired, "Pyro Punch!" The red flamed fists smacked Shellmon upside the head. "How's that for a Rookie, huh?!"

Kai thought, _'My cards may be boosting his power, but it's not enough to deal with Shellmon directly. Where's that Blue Card when I_ _ **need**_ _it?'_ The boy remembered. How did he ever forget? Kai had watched _Digimon Tamers_ so many times, he knew the show front and back.

He smiled; remembering the Blue Card only appeared by using your own faith and emotions. The boy thought real hard on wanting Agumon to be stronger to protect his village. He watched on as his team kept going with evacuation efforts. Kai focused on that feeling of wanting to protect others. What happened next... he willed it.

Kai drew out the Blue Card that appeared. "Haha! Yes!" Agumon backflipped from a jet stream that was fired at him. "Let's do this!"

-Cue Brave-Heart-

Kai's left hand tossed his D-Ark into the air, the device back flipped in the air for two seconds and he caught it. The device landed back in his hand, the screen was face up.

The screen displayed green letters that read, "DIGIVOLUTION."The boy raised the device forward along with his Blue Card. As he slowly slotted the card, the Digivice read the card. "DIGIMODIFY!" Once the card was read, he swiped the card through the slot. "Digivolution Activate!" The white energy from his Digivice streamed towards Agumon.

Agumon back flipped, glowing with energy. "Agumon Digivolve tooo..." He grew huge and muscular, his skin became orange with blue stripes. His head was covered in a brown rhinocerus beetle-like helmet. "...Greymon!"

Back at Yggdrasil's room...

The orb glowed brightly. "Did you **feel** that, Captain Beetlemon?" The Captain nodded. "Yessir. Agumon just digivolved to Champion. That's odd... it's like..."

Lillymon was giddy, "But that Digivolution burst feels **different...** like, awesome different." Beetlemon crossed his arms over his chest. "It felt powerful... really powerful. How does that Agumon carry so much power?"

The orb answered, "He isn't the Omnimon you were friends with if that's what you're thinking. I would know my Royal Knight's Digivolution energy burst anywhere." Beetlemon cocked his brow behind his helmet. "And what **exactly** are you saying, milord?"

The orb mused, "That boy and that Agumon have a destiny that is unfolding before us now. Just what kind of destiny is in store for Kai Taddeo?" Beetlemon groaned, "Don't go all 'Narrator' on us, milord, spit it out!"

The Ranger Captain held his tongue and bowed, "No offense, milord." The orb chuckled. "I don't mind at all that my subjects ask me to get short and sweet and to the point."

Yggdrasil explained, "What I meant was that Kai and Agumon's destinies are intertwined with that of the fate of both worlds." Lillymon whistled. "That's a lot of pressure to put on him, sir."

The god Digimon's orb glowed. "The same goes for the rest of them; Hard Drive's fate rests in their hands. We must ensure they have all the help they can get."

Beetlemon and Lillymon saluted as Yggdrasil ordered, "They must rally all of Hard Drive to our side; all of the Digimon must act as one whether they be X-Antibody Digimon or Normal Digimon. After Koro Town is safe, take some Knightmon to help rebuild it and get the Digidestined back to base for their next mission safely."

The two Rangers nodded. "Sir!" Yggdrasil sighed as the two left. "Why do the fates always bring disaster right when things slowly get back to **normal?** "

Back at the battle...

Jack and the others caught the sight. "Oh... my.." "Whoa!" Caden pumped her fist into the air. "Oh sweet! Now, he's Greymon!" Samuel was still fiddling with his D-tector. Nothing. "Dammit." He felt helpless.

Kai grinned as the Digimon Analyzer popped up on everyone's D-Terminals. "Meet Greymon; a powerhouse in his own right. His Nova Flame attack will burn you to a crisp!"

Greymon

Level: Champion  
Attribute: Vaccine

Type: Dinosaur

Attacks: Nova Flame, Great Horns Attack

Greymon charged forward, "GREAT HORNS ATTACK!" He charged the monster. Shellmon retaliated, "Slamming Attack!"

The two monsters grappled, punched, clawed at each other. Claw and hand clashed in a contest of wills. Buildings were flung at Greymon. It was like watching a battle between Godzilla and a Kaiju. Greymon's tail slammed Shellmon away from the town. This monster was taking no chances in letting him destroy his town any longer. The battle was now being waged outside. Greymon's horns pierced Shellmon's side; data flowed freely, like blood would after the skin had been cut.

The two monsters roared at each other. Shellmon swiped at Greymon, who fell on his side. Greymon's claws slashed Shellmon on the chest and the face. Greymon stomped on the dirt, causing a wall of rock to slam into Shellmon's face. Shellmon roared. Now he was mad. His Slamming Attack hit Greymon in the side.

The motherly Agumon growled, "Hey! Get your nasty sea claws off my boy!" Kai nodded to the Agumon. "This fight's only begun, miss. Don't get get fired up just yet." Time to strategize! He looked at his hand and his eyes wandered over his cards. Which one shall he pick?

Kai grinned. "I'm just getting **started,** pally." The boy picked another card and slotted it in. "DIGIMODIFY!", He swiped the card through the slot. "Growlmon's Pyro Blaster, Activate!"

"PYRO BLASTER!" A red flame caught Shellmon off guard. Shellmon growled. "H-how?! Where did you get that power?"

Greymon growled, "From my partner and our will to protect this world, Purifier!" He roared proudly as Kai stood next to him.

The Shellmon tched then fired again, "Aqua Blaster!' Greymon summoned flames in his mouth, "NOVA FLAME!"

KABOOM! Went the sound of the flames erupting from his mouth. Fire and water met at the center of the two attackers, the beams emitting from the owners. Shellmon pressed on, trying to douse Greymon. Greymon stood his ground, trying to withstand the water. FWWWUUSH! Greymon was hit and slammed into a group of one-story huts. He landed on his belly. THUUDD!

Biyomon said worriedly, "We can't even Digivolve to Champion and we can't help Greymon or the townsMon will be hurt in the crossfire."

Caden smiled, "They'll make it. Trust him." Lunest agreed, "We all have to have faith in him. Come on, let's keep an eye out for any other surprises."

Jack nodded, "Right!" Patamon and Biyomon flew high, overlooking the town. Sam grimaced. This was the kind of thing he **didn't** want to get involved in. Regardless, he knew deep down they were gonna get dragged into this war eventually.

Shellmon advanced on the lizard, laughing like a maniac. He readied another Aqua Blaster Attack after pummeling Greymon with punch after punch. The thing even spun to use his shell to knock Greymon down even more. Greymon stood, whipping his tail to send Shellmon away from him. That was when Shellmon fired his burst of water.

The grin on Shellmon's face scared the Koromon. This thing attacked their home for no reason. The Koromon were hoping that thing would go away. Kai cried, "Oh no ya **don't,** Shellbreath!"

The boy slotted another card in. "DIGIMODIFY!" The card face had a fire symbol. "Fire Booster, Activate!"

Greymon felt a surge of power filling inside of him. He dug his feet in the ground as the Koromon outside the town watched on. Greymon took a deep breath and let loose. "NOVA FLAME!" CHBOOOM!

Jack and the others braced themselves for the sound of the boom! "Yoww! That lizard's got the game to back up that mouth!" Lunest said dryly, "He was cuttin' it kinda close in that fight."

Kai cheered, "Nail 'im, buddy!" Greymon's mother cheered the loudest, "Show them what our family's about, son!"

Greymon's siblings jumped for joy, "Go, Greymon!" "You can beat him!" "Do it! You can do it!"

White-hot flames erupted from his mouth. Even the water couldn't hold back these flames for long. The flames blasted the Shellmon and incinerated him. All that was left of it was the collar that was on his neck. It beeped twice.

Meanwhile... With the Purifiers...

An Angemon rushed into his Master's throne room. "Sir, Shellmon 2235 just went down!" The voice said, "I see."

The kneeling Angel said, "Should we send another to deal with the humans?" The voice shook its head. "No. Send Platoon 6723. They should be enough to wipe out Koro Town."

The voice's red visor glinted in the shadows. "That town will be made an example of what happens when Yggdrasil chooses to resist me further." Angemon nodded. "Sir, a General will be returning from one of their campaigns soon; apparently someone has been sabotaging him."

The voice rumbled. "Him again. Why does **he** choose to side with the god who failed to eliminate the Impurities?"

The blonde angel cocked his head. "Sir?" The voice regarded his loyal soldier. "You are dismissed. You have your orders, Angemon."

Angemon stood and saluted with his staff. "Death to the X-Antibody Digimon!" He ran off to relay the orders he received to his troops.

Back to the battle...

As the gang rushed over to celebrate, Kai held a hand up. "Get ready, that fight was a **warm up.** The Battle of Koro Town is about to begin!"

Samuel blinked, "You're **kidding,** right? You beat Shellmon like Greymon did in _The Birth of Greymon_ episode! Of course it's over now, we gotta find that trolley car Seadramon lives on, right?" He looked to the others who had uneasy looks on their faces. "Right?"

Patamon said, "Hey come on, guys, lighten up. Why so serious?" Jack scolded, "Now's not the time to be joking around; the war's gonna start... well for **us** anyway."

The redhead asked, "How'd you **know** anyway?" Kai answered, "The collar on his neck was beeping just before it got destroyed in the blast. It's probably alerted his troops or sonmething, so get ready."

Kai checked if his goggles and headband were in place. "Battle Ready, team." The Digidestined nodded as Sam muttered, "Cue the stupid catchphrase."

Kai aimed his D-Ark at the incoming army. "Uh oh! Andromon! His Lightning Blade is not something you wanna toy with. His Gatling Attack is the one that has the most bang for the buck!"

Name: Andromon

Level: Ultimate

Type: Machine  
Attribute: Vaccine, Data

Attacks: Lightning Blade, Gatling Attack

Samuel grimaced at the small platoon already telelporting in. _'Andromon?Those are_ _ **Ultimate Level**_ _Digimon. We don't even have our power ups and already they're throwing the_ _ **big guns**_ _at us!'_

Jack looked at Patamon and smiled, "We will do this. You got to have hope." Patamon nodded, "Right, partner!"

Lunest looked at Candlemon worriedly, "We might be killed out there; we only got **lucky** with Shellmon." She looked at her leader. "You knew what to do because of the show."

Kai rebutted, "Yeah, so do you guys. You watched the show like I do. That means you **all** know what to do. Guys, this is **real** now; there's no cameras, no animators or script writers, no commercial breaks. Come on, we've got to protect Koro Town."

Caden and Biyomon stood with him as Biyomon pumped her fist into the air, "That's right! We **can** fight them!"

The bird encouraged, "We may not have had enough food to eat at the lunch, but we still have the enegry to fight them all!"

The others didn't look convinced. At all. Kai looked at Caden who was thinking the same thing. Kai looked at the Digivices, "Guys, they all maybe be different Digivices but at their **core,** they have the **same** functions." Caden added, "They draw on our will to fight and our emotions. Just focus on that..."

The two childhood friends said as one, "...and **anything** is possible." Sam and Lunest looked unsure. They weren't even sure this was gonna work. They might as well do this. They had no other ideas.

Jack gave a chuckle, "Ah, what the heck? What have we got to lose?" They closed thier eyes, holding the Digivices close to their hearts. Focusing on nothing but wishing to Digivolve their partners; Sam wanted to Spirit Evolve. Within a few minutes as the platoon advanced. It happened.. Samuel held the D-Tector in his left hand and grinned.

From Samuel's D-Tector a woman's voice cried, "It is time." Samuel raised his D-Tector to the skies. The green screen glowed brightly.

-Cue Brave Heart again-

Jack 's fist charged up with green energy, "D.N.A..." His right hand landed on his Digivice, pouring the D.N.A. Charge into it. "...Charge!" He thrust the device foward towards Patamon with his left hand, the screen glowed brightly.

Patamon flew high in the sky, "PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." Holy energy engulfed the flying guineapig. He became a armored blonde-haired Angel wielding a yellow rod. "...ANGEMON!"

Caden and Lunest's digivices vibrated and sent white energy up into the sky. The skies blackened as a tunnel of Digicode surrounded the lights. The Digicode turned into a blue sparkling star of light that turned yellow. The star sent white light down towards Biyomon and Candlemon.

Biyomon cried, "BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." Candlemon roared, "CANDLEMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."

Biyomon became a large, flame-colored bird. "...BIRDRAMON!" Candlemon gained a humanoid like appearance and was dressed like an old-school Wizard. "...WIZARDMON!"

Blue-white lines appeared on Samuel's D-Tector's screen. The lines formed into the H-Spirit of Light. Samuel drew his left hand back and held his right hand up. A ring of blue-white data appeared around his hand.

He brought his left arm up, then his right arm, his device meeting the Fractal Code. He brought his arms in front of him at arms length. "EXECUTE!" The boy ran his Digivice over the code, the H-Spirit appeared over him. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

The H-Spirt glowed with light, as his clothes came off. Fractal Code appeared around Sam. A holographic version of Lobomon's helmet appeard over Sam's face. Holographic bits of armor appeared over and under Sam's hands. Holograms of chest armor and leg armor hovered over the boy's chest and legs.

The armor appeared over holograms cards in front of and behind Sam. The boy spread his arms wide as the cards of armor pressed themselves together on him. His eyes glowed white.

The Fractal Code data egg dissipated, leaving a new Digimon standing in Samuel's place. The humanoid was wearing dull-gray and purplish armor. He had the kanji for light on his shoulder-armor. He wore a matching scarf. He had a laser gauntlet on his left arm. The Digimon wore a canine-themed helmet over his blonde-haired red-eyed head. His boots were canine-themed as well. He had purple kneepads. At the back of his belt was a sheath were his swords were stored.

He drew his swords and hid a few flourishes then sheathed them. "LOBOMON!"

Kai pumped his fist into the air. "Aww Yeah! Here we go!"

The Digimon Analyzer went into overdrive, picking the data on the three new Champions at the battle.

Jack declared proudly, "Meet Angemon, A Digimon devoted to fighting evil! His Hand of Fate never misses!"

Name: Angemon

Level: Champion

Type: Angel  
Attribute: Vaccine,

Attacks: Hand of Fate, Angel Rod

Lunest smiled serenely, "Well done. Meet Wizard. Don't mess around with him. He plays a mean Magical Game!"  
Name: Wizardmon

Level: Champion

Type: Wizard  
Attribute: Data

Attacks: Magical Game, Thunderball

Lobomon went second to last. "I am Lobomon. My Lobo Kendo will take care of these monsters straight away!"

Name: Lobomon

Level: Champion

Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Variable

Attacks: Howling Laser, Lobo Kendo

Birdramon crowed loudly as Caden grinned. "Say Hello to Birdramon; her Meteor Wing is a fierce Attack! Duck and cover when she fires it!"

Name: Birdramon

Level: Champion

Type: Data  
Attribute: Vaccine

Attacks: Meteor Wing, Fire Flapping

The platoon of Andromon stopped. The Champion level Digimon stood outside the town, barring the way.

The lead Andromon ordered, "Move aside. This town is known for public opposition against the Purification, it must be be deleted."

The Digidestined stood with their partners as Lunest said, "No way! You attacked this town, we're defending it!"

The Commander Andromon narrowed his eyes. "Then you shall be eliminated as well. ATTACK!"

Kai cried, "MOVE OUT!" with a swing of his arm. The battle began!

Greymon and Birdramon barreled right through the army. Lobomon fired his weapon. "Howling LASER!"

VRRCCCHH! The laser blasted several Andromon down. Thunder struck a squad. CRACKABOOM!

Wizardmon cried, "MAGICAL GAME!" as his Attack hit the Andromon. Lobomon kept firing his laser. "RRAAH!"

Wizardmon's Magical Game attack caused several Andromon to dissappear, only to reappear dissassmbled. The discarded parts dissipated into data, their Digi-Eggs floating away from the battle. "NOVA FLAME!" Greymon's fire blasts hit several Andromon in the chest; melting their armor.

The lead Andromon engaged Greymon. "LIGHTNING BLADE!" The dino took a hit to the face. Greymon used his foot to kick another Andromon away.

Birdramon cried, "METEOR WING!" her blasts hit the Andromon who were trying to destroy the west side of the town. The fireballs hit several of them down.

Angemon cried, "HAND OF FATE!" His fist took down several of the enemy down. "GATLING GUN!" were the responses of the enemy.

Guns fired lasers as the kids took covers. Lobomon drew his swords. "LOBO KENDO!"

CCHSSST! ZZT! THRUM! HUMM! WHUM! WHIRL! Went the blades of Lobomon and the second-in-command Andromon. BOOM! BOOM! went the explosions around the fighters. Greymon crushed another Andromon under his foot. They weren't gonna set foot in this town. No way.

The boy slotted another card in. "DIGIMODIFY! Multiply Activate!" Multiple Greymon appeared in front the army. The Greymon charged, firing Nova Blasts at the enemy.

The leader Andromon tossed the real Greymon like a toy. His strength compared to the Greymon's was immense. Sure, he was stronger in terms of Level, but Levels never really factored in a fight. It primarily takes skill and willpower to win a battle.

Wizardmon cried, "THUNDER SQUALL!" A thunder cloud appeared over head and hit the Andromon with lightning. Several Andromon shortcircuited and others shut down for good.

Debris of metal and clay huts lay around the battlefield. The Andromon Platoon's numbers were thinning out as Birdramon's Fire Flapping Attack blasted down the Andromon, only for an Andromon to jump on her, the big bird spiraled downwards.

Caden cried out, "BIRDRAMON! GET UP!" Kai ordered, "Lobomon, use your laser to get that Andromon off him!"

Lobomon swung his blades as he scowled, "Don't tell me how to fight, Goggles"! Wizardmon did his Magical Game once again to summon a barrier to bar the Andromon platoons' way of the town. "Just hurry! Birdramon is our flying power; if we lose her, we have no advantage in the skies!"

Lobomon gritted his teeth as he fired a wide arcing beam at the Andromon choking Birdramon. KBAM! The Andromon fell, and dissipated into aDigi-Egg. Birdramon spun out of her spiral and flew upwards. "Thanks."

The battle raged on for awhile now. Kai crowed, "Let's finish this!" Lobomon was silent. _'Again with the bossy tone...'_

Greymon, Lobomon, Birdramon, Wizardmon and Angemon gathered back to the town gate in front of the 20-15 number of Andromon left at the battle The lead Andromon and his troops readied their blasters. VRNNNNN! went the blasters as they charged. The five Digimon powered up their final attacks.

Greymon's mother shouted proudly, "Show 'em what ya got, Digidestined!" Her sons and daughters hopped up and down, "Yeah!" "Clobber those meanies!" "Take 'em down!"

"With pleasure!" Kai slotted a new card. "DIGIMODIFY! Act As One, Activate!"

All five Champions glowed witha rainbow-aura outline. They stirred wuth power drawing from each other's friendship and unity. Greymon sucked in his breath and fired.

"NOVA FLAME!" "HAND OF FATE!" "METEOR WING!" "HOWLING LASER!" "THUNDER SQUALL!" went their cries against the robotic cries of "GATLING ATTACK!" Missiles, lasers fired from the Andromon.

The attacks collided and exploded. It was down to the wire, and it felt like a close battle. It could go either way at this point.

Kai slotted in one more card. "DIGIMODIFY! United as One, Activate!" The Digidestined's Digimon glowed with power and fired a second wave of attacks behind the atatcks they fired.

Jack cried, "You can do this, Angemon!" "Yeah, Blow 'em, away, Birdramon!" Caden grinned at her partner.

Once more with feeling, "NOVA FLAME!" "HAND OF FATE!" "METEOR WING!" "HOWLING LASER!" "THUNDER SQUALL!" Fireballs, lasers and thunder hit the 5% powered Andromon. All of them disintergrated.

One Andromon hit the teleport function on his H.U.D. This Andromon was the leader. He vanished as he tched. The interlopers were far more powerful than he suspected. His Master had to know abou t this. The four Champions transformed back into their Rookie forms as Lobomon digitized back into Samuel. The boy was greeted by his friends.

"HAHAH! WE DID IT!" "WE WON!" "WHOOO HOO!" were the cries of the Digidestined and their partners. The Koromon rejoined the heroes in the town and bounced for joy! Beetlemon, Lillymon and the Knightmon arrived with clean up supplies in tow.

Samuel crossed his arms over his chest. "We got lucky." Kai swatted his friend's arm playfully, "Aaah, don't ruin the moment, dude!"

The Marine brat gave a small smile, "Fine. We'll celebrate, but I'm still mad at you..." Lunest joked, "Oh just kiss him already." All five kids laughed in a happy warm tone with their partners. What a time to celebrate indeed!

Beetlemon had another one-time use teleporter device. "Good job kids." The Knightmon and the Koromon started repairs on the city. "Get that town gate repaired. That's what comes first, then the homes."

Lillymon pumped her fist in the air. "Whoo hooo! Victory party back at the DigiBase!" Caden smiled, "Sounds like fun! Let's go."

Agumon hugged his mother. "No worries, Mom. I promise I'll stop by to check on you and my siblings." The older Agumon smiled softly. "Don't you worry about me, little one. Go save the world."

A female Koromon nudged her older brother. "We'll be fine. Just you wait!" Another Koromon grinned, "Yeah once we become Agumon, we'll protect Mom and Koro Town!"

Agumon protested, " B-but, Mom, what if you're in trouble and I need to get to you? I'll stay here and help out-" His mother bopped her child on the head. "No buts, young man. I told you not to worry about the family!"

The motherly Agumon placed her claws on her son's shoulders, "Juts take it and easy, and never forget you're alone. What have I always said about your loved ones?" Agumon answered, "To trust them and care for them."

Kai and the others laughed, "Come on, partner. We got a party to throw!" Patamon did loops in the air, "WHOO HOO! PARTAAAAY!"

Jack gave a thin-lipped reluctant smile. "As long as I'm in bed by 8, I guess we can have a little party." The guinea pig sat on Jack's shoulder. "Oh come, dude, lighten up and party down!"

With the Purifiers...

Angemon was being choked. "You failed me. I thought that platoon would have been enough!" The footage of the battle was playing again.

Angemon tried to speak, "Mi... Milord... We underestimated our enemy. Please, forgive me!" The mechanical hand let his throat go. "One surivived to fight another day. We will take those children down.":

The voice's red visor tinted angry, furious red. "Those were Ultimate Level Digimon. No doubt **he** was here... Interfering again. Very well." The voice stepped out of the shadows. "I'll take him out myself then those kids."

A tall gray-black Machine humanoid Digimon emerged from the shadows. He had five curved spikes on his head like a crown. The Digimon had a "T" shaped red visor on his face. He had three red dots on his forehead. The monster had six spikes on his collar. His shoulder plates had Raremon eyes. He had tubes on his armor. More red dots were on his triceps elbows and his crotch. He had a muscular yet athletic frame his boot toes had skulls.

His black-gray hands clasped behind his back as he stepped forward. "See to it that our Generals continue our war. I want them to tear apart those Impurities." He looked to the Angemon. "Do not fail me. Fail me again and you till be terminated."

The monster ordered, "Go get the General as she arrives. Death to the X-Antibody Digimon!" Angemon saluted. "Death to the X-Antibody Digimon!" The Digimon delcared, "I, UlforceRaremon, will cleanse this Digital World of all Impurities and anyone who stands in my way!"

Back at Koro Town...

Beetlemon pressed the button and soon the gang found themselves back in Yggdrasil's room. The room was decorated to host a party. Lillymon happily began serving food and drinks.

The orb that was the Digital God glowed brightly, "Welcome home, children. I see your Mission went well."

The five nodded. Yggdrasil smiled, "Tuck in, children. You have fought a hard battle today. Remember, we have won a battle but the war is far from over."

Kai smiled, "You got it, Yggdrasil." Caden smiled, "You got it."

Yggdrasil watched as the Digidestined and their Digimon dug in and began a karaoke party. "Eat well, Chosen Children. The next Mission will not be so easy..."

What does Yggdrasil mean? Who is UlforceRaremon and who is this saboteur that the Purifiers speak of? Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of Digimon: The Hard Drive Chronicles!

Fade to Black...

-Cue I wish by Ai Maeda-

Fanfic Production

Directed by Devin Tolentino

Script and screenplay written by Devin Tolentino, Tara Pasco

Edited by Devin Tolentino, Tara Pasco, Lili Asher and Mark Pascual

Executive Producers Gregory Edwards, Joshua Hendley

Original Story by Akiyoshi Hongo

Produced by Devin Tolentino, Lee Homer

Continuity tracking by Gregory Edwards, Kimberly

Score by James Horner, Alan Silvestri

Costume design by Devin Tolentino

Japanese Cast

Natsuki Hanae as Kai Taddeo

Ami Koshimizu as Caden Sirena

Jun Fukuyama as Samuel Giou, Lobomon

Ai Madea as Lunest Rosewind  
Takashi Kondo as Jack Morrison

Chika Sakamoto as Agumon, Greymon

Atori Shigematsu as, Biyomon

Miwa Matsumoto as Patamon, Angemon

Yusuke Ogari as Candlemon

Hozuumi Goda as Yggdrasil

Takahiro Sakurai as Beetlemon

Shihomi Mizowaki as Lillymon

Shigeru Chiba As UlforceRaremon

Kiyoyuki Yanada as Andromon

English Cast

Jason Liebrecht as Kai Taddeo

Karen Strassman as Caden Sirena

Sam Witwiver as Samuel Giou, Lobomon

Kate Higgins as Lunest Rosewind

Yuri Lowenthal as Jack Morrison

Najee De-Tiege as Michael Edwards

Brianne Sidall as Koromon

Tom Fahn as Agumon

Lex Lang as Greymon

Tifani Christun as Biyomon

Laura Summer as Patamon

Dave Mallow as Angemon

Robert Axelrod as Candlemon, Wizardmon

Jeff Nimoy as Yggdrasil

Steve Blum as Beetlemon

Dorothy Elias-Fahn as Lillymon

David Kaye as UlforceRaremon

Michael Sorich as Andromon


	3. Lobo's Howl

DISCLAIMER: DIGIMON is owned by SABAN and Toei. A Deviantartist named Omnimon1996 owns UlforceRaremon who is mentioned here.

"blah" = Talking

Blah = Digimon Analyzer

'blah' = Talking in thought

Episode... Begin!

Last time on Digimon: The Hard Drive Chronicles! The threat has revealed itself just after the Digidestined saved Koro Town. Who is this threat and what does he plan to do? Let's find out on today's episode of Digimon: The Hard Drive Chronicles!

-Cue the opening-

A guitar riff stars the song as it shows Kai is seen rising up over the city of Tokyo only to be sent spinning into darkness surrounded by letters, Then Caden is seen spinning into a blue upside "M" letter, Samuel is seen spinning into the darkness followed by Lunest, Jack is also spinning into the letters, two characters that are silhouetted are the last ones spinning into the darkness! Over a warm, blue ocean the words "DIGIMON: The Hard Drive Chronicles" appear in yellow.

It shows all five of the kids falling towards the Hard Drive continent. It zooms out into space to see a silhouetted evil Digimon! A short guitar riff starts then the lyrics start up again as Koromon digivolves to Agumon, Yokomon Digivolves to Biyomon, Samuel Spirit Evolves into Strabimon, Tokomon digivolves to Patamon, and DemiMeramon digivolves to Candlemon , One digimon Digivolves to Rookie but we can only see his silhouette. We zoom out to see all of them surrounded by evil Digimon.

 _Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte! Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi saKore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai!_

Five Digivices fire white energy into the darkened skies, a blue light shimmers and sends white orbs of power down. Agumon and the others fly around a ray of light, their powered up forms appear one by one, Greymon, Birdramon, Lobomon, Wizardmon, and a silhouetted Digimon. The last digimon swipes his claws twice.

 _Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai!_

A guitar riff kicks up the song as Kai sees an emerging Greymon destroy a mountain, and runs off to follow Greymon. Birdramon is seen flying towards the viewers with Caden holding onto her partner's leg, Pegasusmon is seen flying over a forest while KendoGarurumon is seen running and jumping off a cliff, behind him is the moon! GreymonX is seen fighting Kuwagamon, Kazemon is seen battling LadyDevimon. Pegagusmon fires his stars at a machine Digimon. A guitar riff resounds again as Greymon fires his Nova Blast. Birdramon fires her Meteor Wing Attack at the enemy. Lobomon slashes his swords in the air, switches to KendoGarurumon to fire a blast of light! Angemon fires his hand of Fate against black fire! Wizardmon spins, his staff fires fireballs at 100mph!

The song ends with 6 Digimon in their In-Training Forms; but one is silhouetted, then in their Rookie states. It shows Kai in the center of a group it zooms out to show Kai, Caden, Sam, Lunest, Jack and two others that are silhouetted, a silhouetted girl, Jack and Caden are to his right, and a silhouetted boy, Samuel and Lunest are to his left. They all stand in their poses with their Digimon Partner's Champion Forms behind them.

 _Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja! Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo! Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo Kitto toberu sa on my love!_

Pulse 3: Lobo's Howl!

The next morning...

Samuel got up out of bed early. He stretched, did some pushups and pullups. After a few minutes of excercise, he got dressed and went to the dinner table in the grand hall of the newly constructed DigiBase that had been created in the few days since the Battle of KoroTown.

The base was that of a cross between a high tech-building and a castle, except it was two feet shorter than a castle, the outside was red and silver and had been fortified in case of an assault. The base was located several feet front off the foot of the Server Tree. He walked into the castle's dining room to see Kai and the others were already there setting up breakfast.

The black-haired boy had a stern look on his face. Why wouldn't he? It was his friend's fault that they were dragged into something that wasn't any of their business to interfere with. He had to make such a half-assed, reckless decision. He did win a battle sure, but that was on-the-fly thinking, that did have it strengths but it had a major weakness; it mean having to be focused on the situation at hand a lot and wouldn't give you a lot time to react.

That's why Samuel preferred to be prepared. Not too overly cautious like one of his favorite Super heroes, but more like the Boy Scouts. He clenched his D-Tector as he remembered the battle. The feeling of helplessness... All he did was evacuate while Kai was being glory-hoggy as usual. Wait, Glory Hoggy? _'He allowed us to win at the end all together like he did when he got Caden with him to do the final shot at the soccer game with him...'_

Lunest called over, "Sam! Come here, Jack and I cooked breakfast." Samuel wasn't exactly a people person; he pursed his lips as he hesitated.

Sure, he hung out with this bunch, but it only was because they were the only people he connected to. He had only a TV show he watched in common with them. He tucked his hands into his pockets and strode into the room. Spread on another table were pancakes, scrambled eggs, fried eggs, waffles, cereal; every bit of breakfast one could imagine. The aroma of freshly cooked food was very enticing and rather tempted. His stomach rowled like a cat subtly. Samuel sweatdropped. Why did Jack cook so much food? This place looked like an all you can eat buffet,

Kai sipped on his orange juice. "Come on, sit down, Sam. Breakfast just got started." Samuel tched. "May I remind you, you're still in trouble for landing us here in the first place?"

Jack strolled out of the kitchens to say, "Who died and made you dad of this group?" Sam replied, "Someone's got to hold Goggles here **accountable** for swiping that card. I'm surprised the rest of you aren't mad at him for bringing us here."

Caden wiped her mouth. "We all talked it over, last night.. Sure, we were a bit mad, but I think answering that call for help was a good idea." The brunette smiled. "Besides, here we are on in a world that's actually real instead of a TV show. What more do you want?"

Samuel glared at Kai. "I could use Taddeo thinking things out a bit more thoroughly..." Biyomon sighed, "There's just no pleasing some people."

Kai and Samuel looked at each other. Samuel said, "Did you even say sorry?" Kai popped up his eyebrows. "I did when we were talking about that day. I admit I made a mistake but it's all under the bridge. Stop holding grudges, man."

The Italian-German mixed American boy regarded the Filipino-American boy with concern. Did this kid even bother to think of the repercussions of his actions? Did he even stop think if any one of the Digidestined could be killed in the crossfire if he just rushed in head-on? Why was Kai just being like the goggleheaded morons on the show?

Samuel gripped Kai's collar. "Just don't get anyone hurt, alright? We all need to come back home intact." He got in Kai's face. "Otherwise, it's all on you, Goggles." Everyone held their breaths. Were they gonna start fighting this early in the morning?

Kai pushed Samuel's hand gently. "Easy Sam. Last time, it was Agumon who ran in willy-nilly. I didn't get any one hurt. There were only casualities on the enemy's side of things. No one on the team will be hurt while I'm around."

Samuel frowned. "Yet you barely gave us any jobs to do while you were hogging the glory." Caden scolded, "He got all of our Digimon and Lobomon the power to win the day. We all won that battle. Don't start any arguements, please."

Lunest nodded, "Not while we just started breakfast." Jack munched on waffles. "Let's not spoil our morning meal with all the drama, shall we?"

Kai polished his goggles, "Especially since Mommy Dearest Jackie here worked hard to come up some delicious food." Jack chuckled at the jibe. "See? Even Kai's chowing down, Samuel!"

The boy sat down, albeit reluctantly. He usually never sat down with the others, he usually was alone at lunch, even at school. The reason being was... well.. he never was close to anyone. In the D-Tector, Lobomon frowned. He had gained a Partner like his Frontier counterpart did, but this one was much, much colder. Why was that? Was there something about his past that made him this way?

Agumon munched on a fruit pancake waffle sandwich like a glutton. Biyomon giggled as Patamon Boom Bubbled Agumon in the face. The yellow dinosaur's green eyes dilated angrily. Oh that little runt was gonna pay for that!

Agumon cried, "HEY!" Candlemon chuckled, "That's what ya get for being a greedy piggy like Patamon!" Patamon said indignantly, "FYI, I'm a guinea pig!" Agumon started chasing him around the dining hall. The humans heard the exchange and joined in the laughter.

Beetlemon and Lillymon entered the room, hearing the laughter and joined in as well. The orb of light known as Yggdrasil laughed as well.

"Good to know the Digidestined are in good spirits now that Samuel has begun to relax." The children turned at the sound of Yggdrasil's warm voice's direction. All of the kids sweatdropped. What was Yggdrasil doing off of the throne?

Samuel was a bit weirded out. "Okaaaay... that's gonna take some getting used to." Yggdrasil glowed. "What do you- Oh, I see. My floating about and talking. I suppose you're right, young man."

Kai put his headband and goggles back on his head. "Man, it's unreal. To think the Digital World and Digimon are real and we're the five who have to save both worlds." He frowned. "What gets me is why us? Why did you choose us?"

The young Asian continued, "We've done nothing out of the ordinary that would deem us Digidestined nor did we have a giant monster attack happen when we were little. Why have us defend the Digital World when our predecessors could have been easily called upon to defend it?"

Samuel blinked then facepalmed. That completely slipped his mind; Sam had forgotten to ask what was the reason that they had gotten chosen. Kai brought the issue up at a good time. Great timing.

Yggdrasil heaved a grave sigh. "Our communications with the other Human Worlds have been completely cutoff. Members of the Order have been trying to spy on the Purifiers while staying in the shadows. Even the Sovereigns have been having trouble getting in contact with their Chosen Children and/or Tamers."

The God Digimon pulsed grimly. "That's why we haven't been able to get other defenders here. As for your first question, do you all remember that Blue Card that I sent to you?"

The five nodded. Samuel asked, "How did you manage to send that thing without the Purifiers knowing... unless you figured out how to send it igcognito and you could only do it once."

Yggdrasil's ball moved up and down as if nodding. "Correct. You all remember the sky and those phones displaying the numbers when Kai used the Blue Card? What other details do you all remember?"

Jack answered, "We started glowing brightly. We all glowed different colors." Lunest added, "That's right! And we had some crazy visions of a war right?"

The God asked, "Anything else?" Caden piped up, "We all heard someone calling for help but it was rather faint."

Yggdrasil smiled, "That would be me. **I** was that voice; You all answered the call that no one else heard." Beetlemon crossed his arms, "That was a S.O.S. that certain people coul hear and these kids heard it."

Yggdrasil glowed brightly, "Indeed. That is but one reason." He went on, "You all have the qualities of your predecessors." He saw their puzzled faces. "You'll know soon enough."

With the Purifiers...

UlforceRaremon's visor glowed angry red. Koro Town still stood. Why was it not made an example of their power?

"Why?" That was but one question this monster wanted answered. Why did Yggdrasil change his mind and decide the Impurities to live? Why had the God Digimon rescind his decision to eliminate the Humans? It was puzzling and illogical. It was a mission he had to finish.

The leader of the Purifiers reviwed the footage of the recent Battle of Koro Town. Five kids. Mere children. Champion Digimon bested Ultimates. He zoomed in on the child that was using the cards. "It cannot be."

The monster saw the boy's eyes. "So... the boy he spoke of is here.." He gave a low rumble. "The offspring picks up where his parental unit left off." He rose from his desk. "Let us see what you're capable of, boy.."

The monster gave a contemplative look at the footage. "Review Footage11423B and play it again." His A.I. responded. "Aye sir." UlforceRaremon asked, "Also, deploy a drone to Insect Cove. Rumors suggest the fugitives that escaped me from Greymon Castle are there. Confirm this for me." His A.I. complied. "Yes, milord."

The footage of the Battle of Koro Town rewinded and began playing again... "The next battle will no doubt be a little harder for you, offspring..."

Back at the DigiBase...

Lillymon was on one of the computers in the new DigiBase when the Battle Map's alarm went off. She quickly saved her work and ran off to join the others in the briefing room on Level 2. She got in just in time to see the map of her homeland come online. Jack stood to attention until Kai elbowed him. This wasn't the military after all.

Beetlemon had his back to the others and turned. "Listen up, Digidestined. A savage Kuwagamon is attacking Insect Cove. Kuwagamon are usually in the forest to the North East known as the Kuwaga Sector." He pointed to a section on the map. "Insect Cove is located south of Kuwaga Sector . It's right next to Greymon Lake. You have to drive him out and get him back in the forest. This place is ordinarily a place for mostly Insect Digimon, but ever since the war started, it's become a place for X-Antibody Digimon refugees."

Samuel asked, "Why are **we** playing pest control? I thought the five of us were supposed to be headed out to a battle?" The Sector Ranger sighed, "Ordinarily, Lillymon and I would go but our Ranger team is only down to two. Besides, we're headed back to Koro Town; we're finishing up repairs today. You guys have to go."

Kai nodded. "Besides, we can't just ignore people or Digimon in danger. As Digidestined,we don't always have to be summoned to fight evil, we also have to patrol each section of the Digital World." Yggdrasil gave a surprised tone. "I was about to say that, but yes. Kai is right. You have duties such as taking down disputes, keeping the troublemakers in line."

Lillymon grabbed something off the desks next to her, she turned to the children before her.

Lillymon handed them their D-Terminals. "We uploaded the map of the Region in your D-Terminals. Beetlemon added a special Teleport ability; it'll only teleport you to the towns and cities that are pertinent to your Missions."

Jack whistled, "And I thought **Erika** was the techie. If she was here, she'd have done this in no time flat!" the redheaded American lad made sure the Map was working correctly. "Wonderful. Wonderful indeed.

Samuel scrolled through the Menu screen and saw the Map. It appeared to have only highlighted the area the Battle Map had shown. He had a concerned look on his face. He had a feeling this was gonna be another run in with the Purifiers. That would mean another fierce battle to fight through, and that would mean one of his comrades could die here.

No deaths would happen. Not today, not this early in this war. Lunest frowned. "Sam? You okay?" The Italian-American boy replied, "I'm just bracing myself for the worst."

Biyomon chuckled, "At least you'll have pillows to land on when you get teleported." Kai and the others held their D-Terminals up. "Here we go!"

-Cue Here we go! by Jason Radford-

Once the button was pressed, a circle of light appeared underneath them. It started spinning rapidly, lines of light shot up into the sky. The lights streaked towards the sky, the kids were engulfed by the light. The spinning became rapid, becoming a tunnel of light. The tunnel vanished in the blink of in an eye. This all happened within three seconds that the D-Terminals' teleport buttons were pressed.

The kids and their Digimon were flying through the Network inside the streak of light. Within the same amount of the time the buttons had been pressed, the kids landed on a pile of pillows a few feet from a cave crawling with Insect Digimon.

-End Here we Go by Jason Radford-

It almost felt instaneous. The kids landed right on the pillows. For once, a soft landing! WHUMPF! The kids untangled themselves from their Digimon partners. Without a word, the team took off to the town... the town looked to be inside a huge, cavernous log.

Jack gawked. "That tree had to have been big as the Server Tree! How the heck did this **fall?!** " Patamon pointed to the crowds of Insect Digimon fleeing the town. "Uh, we have **bigger** problems to worry about at the moment, Jack!"

The group saw a giant kuwaga-themed red insect Digimon running rampant inside the huge log. Huts, shops, and statues crumbled, and flattened under the talons of the giant. Roars were uttered from the huge creature amidst

Jack yiped, "Kuwagamon! The Insectoid Digimon who normally resides in the Kuwaga Sector forest! His Crunch Arm Attack has one heck of a bite!" The Digimon Analyzer on his D-Terminal went off as soon as the bug was spotted.

 _Kuwagamon_

 _Level: Champion_

 _Attribute: Virus_

 _Type: Insectoid_

 _Attacks: Scissors Claw, Crunch Arm_

Samuel eyed his friends with an annoyed look. "Do you guys have to keep doing that? We don't need to know about every Digimon we battle! This isn't _Digimon Adventure!_ "

Jack gulped, "Wait... Wasn't **this** thing supposed to attack us when we first arrived here!?" Kai replied, "But we got a very hungry **Aquilamo** n who attacked us instead. Battle R-" Samuel elbowed Kai. "Shut up."

Samuel then said, "Let's get this over with." Kai rolled his eyes. He figured from the breakfast meeting that Samuel was still steamed about the Blue Card. Kai made a mental note to apologize for his error later.

Caden shot Samuel a glare. What the heck was his problem? Kai was just telling the team to get ready for a fight. Why did Samuel have to call the shots?

Kai's left hand unclipped his D-Ark. His right hand drew five cards from his Digimon Deck. He eyed the cards and chose one. The boy slotted a card. "DIGIMODIFY! Pepper Barrage Activate!" Agumon cried, "Pepper Barrage!" Fireballs blasted Kuwagamon in the face.

Patamon flew to Kuwagamon's face, "BOOM BUBBLE POP!" Caden and the others surrounded Kuwagamon. The monster roared as it swiped its claws at Biyomon and Patamon. Biyomon fired, "SPIRAL TWISTER! RAAAH!"

Samuel said to Kai briskly, "Just Digivolve Agumon to Greymon and finish this battle quickly." Kai cocked his brow. "Gimme a minute, will ya?"

The ravenhead narrowed his eyes, "Just hurry this up so there are no causalities. Don't even think about dragging this battle out, just do it and get it done so we can get ready for the next Mission." Jack spotted a drone hovering over the battle. "Where'd that come from?" He started toward it. Why was a robotic drone out here? Someone must've sent it.

-Cue Brave Heart-

Kai's left hand tossed the D-Ark into the air, the device back flipped in the air for two seconds and he caught it. The device landed back in his hand, the screen was face up.

The D-ARC screen displayed green letters that read, "DIGIVOLUTION."The boy raised the device forward along with his Blue Card. As he slowly slotted the card, the Digivice read the card. "DIGIMODIFY!" Once the card was read, he swiped the card through the slot. "Digivolution Activate!" The white energy from his Digivice streamed towards Agumon.

Agumon roared, "AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TOO..." Greymon emerged from the white light. "...GREYMON!"

Greymon tackled Kuwagamon away from the fleeing Insect Digimon. The two charged each other, CRASSSH! Kuwagamon roared as it readied its next attack. It beat its wings and fired a crescent moon shaped purple laser at Greymon. THUDDD!

Kai cried, "DIGIMODIFY! Incineration, Activate!" Greymon roared as flames built up in his mouth. He inhaled and fired, "NOVA FLAME!" A giant fireball slammed Kuwagamon out of the log.

(A/N: Anybody recognize the fight? No? Watch the _Adventure Tri_ Trailers and you'll see soon enough XDD Comment if you know which fight you know I'm referencing. The winner gets a cookie!)

Greymon roared. Samuel tched, "I told you to finish it off, not play with it like a toy!" A blue, red and yellow Digimon named Kunemon pleaded, "We just want him back in his forest not dead; he's a fellow insect Digimon!"

Samuel retorted, "This thing is harming you, it has to be put down like the animal it is." Kunemon shot back, "He only acts that way when something of his is **taken** from his home!" He looked to his ashamed children. "Some of my children mistook his food for supplies the market needed by accident."

Samuel's eyes were laser-locked to the Kuwagamon. "And you're ordering me to not harm him why?" Kunemon said, "Well, I'm the Mayor, and I'm not ordering, just asking you."

The ten year-old wearing blue tched. "Well, Digidestined, any bright ideas? How about you, Goggled Idiot?" Kai ignored Samuel's jab. "We have to lure the Kuwagamon with his food." Caden Digivolved her Partner to Birdramon. "So what's the plan?" Kai smirked and laid out the plan to her.

Birdramon was lead by Kunemon to a large piece of meat. Birdramon picked it up with her talons and flew towards the battle. ROAAAR! SCREEECH! CRASH! KBOOM!

Caden cried, "That's it, this way!" She even cooed as she motioned to the giant Champion to follow. Kuwagamon roared as Greymon herded him towards the forest. "Okay, buddy, come on. Let's go. Nice and easy!"

Patamon groaned, "Doesn't that thing ever **drop!?** " Jack said dryly as they followed the drone, "Yeah, Kuwagamon is one stubborn bug! Come on, Pat, we gotta follow that thing."

Jack and Patamon chased the drone, he saw the drone scoping out the town gates. The redhead took out his phone and started recording the thing. The drone's eyes telescopted out, transmitting its footage to its dark masters. The two followed closely to a hole way back behind the cove. Jack peeked inside and saw hundreds of Digimon toing and froing, using the thing as a highway tunnel. The tunnel's halls were too tight for big Champion Digimon to fit through. It was small enough for human-sized Champion lvel Digimon to fit through.

Supplies were being hauled to and from the pass. There were carvings of Submarimon on signs/; the Digicode read "Submarimon Pass." The drone soared into the tunnel, passing by a small pink bunny Digimon. The cute little creature eyed the silvery black droneand fled into a cart full of DigiFruit, blending into the white fruits.

Caden cried as she rode on Birdramon's leg, "Hey, Kuwagamon! Over here! Your prey's with us!" Kuwagamon spotted the bird with the giant fish. He hovered after the thing; How **dare** she steal his food! It was his; he earned his prey. Greymon and Kai closely followed, escorting the bug back to the forest.

Samuel frowned. "And how is this supposed to work?" Lobomon eyed the Digidestined and smiled. They were just as creative as the Frontier Digidestined. "Well done, kids."

With the Purifiers...

Angemon eyed the drone footage. "Hmn. Interesting." He shifted the drone via the joystick controls. "Now to see about Submarimon Pass." The pass had X-Antibody refugees roving through it, making their way back to Inscet Cove. Little did he know, a small Tokomon with an "X" mark on his forehead was running with the refugees. How did he get there?

The camera drone hovered over a section of the cove that lead to a tunnel. Angemon grinned. "Perfect." A horned, red dinosaur-like Digimon approached. "You're cleared to go, Growlmon. Take a few of those Snimon with you."

Growlmon nodded. They both cried, "DEATH TO X-ANTIBODY DIGIMON!" UlforceRaremon saw the two. "Ah, one of my Commanders is here."

He approached the two. "Let us se how this battle goes, Commander... Pray you do not fail." Growlmon nodded, "Aye, milord."

The dinosaur set towards the door, heading out for his legions. Another battle to win for his Master.

Back at the Battle...

Kuwagamon was happy munching on his prey once more as Greymon and Birdramon stood watch. All of the Insect Digimon ran about their log, happy to repair their homes and shops. The Townsmon quickly set about fixing things alongside the Digidestined.

Caden wiped the sweat off her brow with her lucky red wristband. "Man! That was a intense fight-? Where's Jack?" Samuel pursed his lips. "He saw something and wandered off. What, is he attracted to shiny things?"

Lunest spied Jack in the distance. "There's a cave at the back of this tilted log." The kids and their partners ran to it in time to hear screams.

Mayor Kunemon lead the kids to the cave. "That's coming from Submarimon Pass. That pass is a underground series of tunnels that normally is a supply line for other Digimon in areas where food is scarce."

Caden guessed, "The Purifiers must've found the tunnels and the X-Antibody Digimon hiding in them with that drone taht was here minutes ago." Samuel saw that the cave was small enough for smaller Champions like Wizardmon, but it wasn't big enough for Greymon or Birdramon. He drew his D-Tector and said, "Any ideas?"

Kai nodded, "You, Jack and Lunest handle the Growlmon coming up." All of the group said, "Wait, what Growlmon?!"

The goggled boy pointed. "There." His Digimon D-Analyzer kicked on. "Whoa boy. Growlmon. A Demon Dragon Digimon. Wow try saying that three times fast! His Pyro Blaster will give you quite a burn if you're not careful!"

 _Growlmon_

 _Level: Champion_

 _Attribute: Demon Dragon_

 _Type: Virus_

 _Attacks: Pyro Blaster, Dragon Slash_

Samuel spied the Snimon brigade. "Snimon, an Insectoid Digimon from Adventure 02. His Twin Sickles Attack is enough to cut a Redwood in two!" The Marine boy shook his head. "Great, now they've got me doing the Digimon Analyzer thing."

 _Snimon_

 _Level: Champion_

 _Attribute: Insectoid_

 _Type: Vaccine_

 _Attacks: Twin Sickles, Ultimate Twin Sickles_

Kai nodded, "Samuel, Lunest, get down there with your Digimon and bar the way. Jack, Caden and I'll fight any stragglers that'll try to come up here while we defend the X-Antibody Digimon coming to safety here."

TWIN SICKLES!" CRCCDSSH! BOOM! BOOM! were the sounds that kicked off the Defense of Insect Cove. "METEOR WING!" Out of the log, Several Kabuterimon bearing armor flew out to fight off the brunt of the army.

"ELECTROSHOCKER!" Samuel saw the battle go in full swing. Attacks fired and exchanged in fury, Data would be spilled, lives would be lost. Samuel' eyes steeled with determination. "No one dies. Not now. Not ever."

A female voice cried out from his D-Tector. "It is time." The kanji for Light appeared on the screen and glowed brightly.

-Cue Brave Heart-

Samuel jumped into the air, scanning the Fractal Code on his hand, "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" the boy was enveloped in a egg of Fractal Code. Lobomon emerged from the egg. "LOBOMON!"

The armored Legend fired his laser arm. "HOWLING LASER!" The blue plasma struck the Growlmon in the face. KBAMF! The dinosaur tackled Lobomon.

"NOVA FLAME!" Flames ripped apart two squads of Snimon. Kabuterimon soldiers in red guided the civilians out. Kunemon cried, "Follow the trails. Hurry, to the bunkers." Wizardmon fired, "THUNDER SQUALL!"

Several bolts of lightning ripped through a platoon of Snimon. "TWIN SICKLES!" Jack's Angemon twirled the Twin Sickles attacks away from the huts. One Twin Sickles attack struck him low, sending the Angel into a wall.

Growlomon charged the blades on his arms. "Dragon Slash!" Lobomon drew his own blades. "LOBO KENDO!"

VRRRN! CRSSSH! SLASH! went the sounds of their blades. Growlmon struck high, Lobomon kneed the monster in the gut. The Commander's tail wrapped itself around Lobomon's ankle and tossed him into the wall. Lobomon jumped back up, He elbowed the creature in the face.

Growlmon growled. "It is an honor to meet one such as you. It's rare to see such an opponent that fights with the same ferocity as I." Lobomon twirled his blades patiently. "Nice to know I've made a fan already."

He resumed the combat. VRNN HRRWSSSH! WHOOSH! VRNN! VRNN! CRRSH! Their blades locked. The two combatants locked their blades, pushing against each other. They never wavered as the battle waged around them. Within the ten minutes of fighting, it looked to be a tie.

Growlmon sneered as the battle went his way. "Looks liek we win this one as usual." Lobomon fired his lasers, wounding the monster. "We'll see about that." The monster swordsman backflipped away from the battle to rejoin his friends, time to restrategize.

Snimon and Kabuterimon on either side exploded into data as TokomonX made his way around the carnage. Why was this happening? Where was Dorumon? KBAM! BWWWOOOSH! He felt a pair of arms scoop him up. They felt nice and warm. He looked up to see a human holding him So this was a human? Despit ethe rumors of horror, this one was actually quite adorable.

Caden smiled, "It's okay, we got you." TokomonX giggled at Caden's warmth. The Digidestined girl and Birdramon took off higher, carrying the little bunny Digimon. Angemon smiled as he fired a Hand of Fate to an unfortunate Snimon. It was always good to see another of his Digivolved Forms; it was calming really. The others looked out for each other, except for Lobomon who was focusing on taking out the enemy. He didn't care that he was catching innocents in his line of fire. This was war after all; sacrifices have to be made sometimes.

The battles raged around the mouth of Submarimon Pass. Kai gritted his teeth as Lobomon ordered, "We have to cut off the pass. We need to collapse that tunnel."

Lunest protested, "We **can't** do that! There are still Digimon coming through! If we collapse it now; innocents will die in there!" Lobomon argued harshly, "If we don't, we'll be overrun and this village will be killed! As much as I hate it, but we have no choice here. The enemy is winning; we're outgunned,outmanned by a five-to- one margin!"

It was were boxed in the kill zone. Their numbers were thinning and the enemy was endless. Growlmon gave a satisfactory smile. He knew what he was dealing with; four innocent pure children who had no combat training. The Lobomon warrior seemed different; the way he even sliced down innocents who were caught in the arc of his blades; the way he didn't even shed a tear as villages fell and digitized; this was a warrior of war. Growlmon chuckled sinisterly; he would enjoy placing Lobomon's blades in his trophy room.

"Perhaps their fight with Andromon was that of a fluke." He laughed. He was routing their forces. So these chidren fought one of the best and won? How idiotic. He could practically hear two of them arguing; that alone proved they were not well versed in the ways of war, they were not soldiers of a grand cause.

Kai pulled out a fire card. "I could just use a fire card to power Greymon and Birdramon to wipe out what's left of these Snimon." The blonde warrior said sternly, "Look at the situation at hand; that might do more harm than good. No thanks, idiot, but try a better solution."

Kai shot back, "Look pal, I get you're still mad that I slotted that card! **Get over it**! We have to work as a **team** here to finish this! You don't have to-" Lobomon interrupted coldly, "And you're not the leader. You make terrible decisions."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Again, drop the issue! This isn't the time nor the place for a freakin' pissing contest! There has to be another way!" Lobomon gave an impassive stare and said, "Just get it done."

Kai slotted another card. "Oh forget this! DIGIMODIFY! GROUP MULTIPLY ACTIVATE!" All five Champions multipe into groups of ten. Lobomon saw what Kai had done, and Jack grinned, "Well, good for Kai then!"

Kai cried, "Kabutiermon, get the Snimon up in the air, out of the town's airspace!" As soon as the order was given, Growlmon growled. "WHAT?!" Why were his forces being moved out of the city? "No..."

Snimon roared as attacks fired from their enemies flew overhead. That was too much power concentracted in one place. Jack cried, "Keep goin'! They're falling back! Advance forward!"

Growlmon knew this wasn't going to end well, he retreated back to a teleporter and pressed the button and fled. WSSSH! His master would soon hear of this. Another setback in this war.

Kai looked at Jack, Lunest and Caden. "You guys ready?" All four of them cried, "FIRE!"

"NOVA FLAME!" "METEOR WING!" "HAND OF FATE!" "THUNDER SQUALL!"

A barrage of Fire, and thunder deleted the screaming Snimon. Only four survived, and fled the battle. The sound of a four hour long battle died down, the townsmon and the refugees celebrated. Knightmon begtan rebuilding as soon as they arrived.

Mayor Kunemon bowed, "Thank you Digidestined! Thanks for saving us all!" Kai nodded as Agumon smiled, "You're welcome, Mayor."

The Mayor grinned, "If there's anything you need, you can count on me." Lunest curtsied. "You're welcome."

The blonde pressed the button. Teleporting them back to base...

A kid Kunemon chuckled, "Dad, they're cool!"

Back at the Digibase...

Yggdrasil saw the group arrive in time to hear. "WHAT THE HELL, KAI! I TOLD YOU TO JUST CUT THEM OFF!" "Oh, and you were just okay with killing the ones caught in the tunnel? Those Digimon would've died!"

Samuel and Kai were eye to eye, yelling at each other. "Did you forget we were outnuumbered?!" "At least I evened the odds!"

Samuel narrowed his eyes. "Last I checked, you 're not the leader. Dit. I could care less that the Digidestined are lead by a kid in a goggles. TheData Squad team was lead by a teen who didn't wear goggles. Why don't you let the wolf kid lead for once, instead of the kid with dino Digimon who thinks with his stomach!"

Agumon created a fireball in his mouth. "HEY! Take that back about my partner, jerkface!" Samuel ignored the lizard. "I'm watching you Taddeo, any one of us gets hurt-"

Kai snarled, "Yeah, it's on my head. I know. You really need to chill out, dude. What's your deal with me? I'm prepared to say sorry for what I did, alright? Get off my case!" Samuel gave a cold glare. "I want you to be held accountable for anything stupid you might do."

Kai asked, "I see. Lemme ask you this; are you going to do an order you'd wouldn't do yourself?" Samuel cocked a brow. "Eh?"

The Filipino said, "A leader always has his team's back, and his team has his. That's called trust, if you didn't have for the civilians that died in that fight. A leader leads from the front, not sitting back to take orders. I think with my heart, not with my head, Sam." The Marine clenched his fist. "A leader also has to make sound decisions, Taddeo. Thinking with your heart can be dangerous. No wonder you can't think with your head..."

He snatched the goggles off of Kai's head."... You have these on your head too tight. It's high time I break that stupid gogglehead tradition for good!"

Caden hissed. "Bad move, Sam. Ya shouldn't have done that." Jack and Lunest backed up with their Partners. TokomonX hid between Lillymon's legs. Yggdrasil sensed this was something the two boys had to iron out and decided to let this play out.

Jack cried, "Oh come, not a few days in, and they're going at it like cats and dogs." Patamon cocked his brow. "eh... what?"

Kai steeled his eyes. "Give them back." Samuel shook his head and began to walk to the fireplace. Kai ran up and punched Samuel in the face!

Samuel kept the goggles in his grip as he fought back; he did take martial arts when he was younger. The lad leg sweeped Kai. THUD! Kai growled as he broke his fall by pushing himself back up. The two boys began throwing punches at each other.

Samuel refused to give the goggles up. He kneed Kai in the somach, and slammed his elbow on the boy's back once Kai folded in two. Kai grabbed Sam's shoulder and turned him around uppercutted him. Lobomon watched the fight from the Digivice. They were just like the hero with goggles and hat and the hero with the bandana would.

Kai elbowed Sam, and Samuel kicked the boy back. The Italian-American mixed boy gave a left hook, smacking Kai with his own goggles. At the last punch of thebarrage Sam was giving raced forward, Kai caught it and punched Sam a last one. Same was down on the floor by his side, the goggles were picked up by Kai. The young Asian polished the blood of it.

Yggdrasil asked, "What are those goggles about?" Caden explained, "Those goggles were Kai's Dad's goggles; his Dad was an Air Force Pilot. His father died in a tragic accident at the Air Force base Kai and his mother lived at.."

Kai picked up where Caden left off. "...These goggles are the last thing I have of my Dad. They're a symbol of his bravery and they mean everything to me." He walked off, "Sam, go cool off. You have got to keep your cool..."

With Purifiers...

Over and over again went the new footage. Again, a Commander fell to those brats. Infuriating. Ulforce Raremon eyed the footage angrily as his Commander kneeled before him. His visor glowed dangerously red and let out an angry scream! 

Fade to Black...

-Cue I wish by Ai Maeda-

Fanfic Production

Directed by Devin Tolentino

Script and screenplay written by Devin Tolentino, Tara Pasco

Edited by Devin Tolentino, Tara Pasco, Lili Asher and Mark Pascual

Executive Producers Gregory Edwards, Joshua Hendley

Original Story by Akiyoshi Hongo

Produced by Devin Tolentino, Lee Homer

Continuity tracking by Gregory Edwards, Kimberly

Score by James Horner, Alan Silvestri

Costume design by Devin Tolentino

Japanese Cast

Natsuki Hanae as Kai Taddeo

Ami Koshimizu as Caden Sirena

Jun Fukuyama as Samuel Giou, Lobomon

Ai Madea as Lunest Rosewind

Takashi Kondo as Jack Morrison

Chika Sakamoto as Agumon, Greymon

Atori Shigematsu as, Biyomon

Miwa Matsumoto as Patamon, Angemon

Yusuke Ogari as Candlemon

Hozuumi Goda as Yggdrasil

Takahiro Sakurai as Beetlemon

Shihomi Mizowaki as Lillymon

Shigeru Chiba As UlforceRaremon

Kiyoyuki Yanada as Andromon

Masako Nozawa as Growlmon

English Cast

Jason Liebrecht as Kai Taddeo

Karen Strassman as Caden Sirena

Sam Witwiver as Samuel Giou, Lobomon

Kate Higgins as Lunest Rosewind

Yuri Lowenthal as Jack Morrison

Brianne Sidall as Koromon

Tom Fahn as Agumon

Lex Lang as Greymon

Tifani Christun as Biyomon

Laura Summer as Patamon

Dave Mallow as Angemon

Robert Axelrod as Candlemon, Wizardmon

Jeff Nimoy as Yggdrasil

Steve Blum as Beetlemon

Dorothy Elias-Fahn as Lillymon

David Kaye asUlforceRaremon

Michael Sorich as Andromon

Steve Blum as Growlmon 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

As of Today, my fire to write this story has been reactivated and I willhave a new chapter up but I will be changing Caden's design. So yeah, as soon as Caden's episode is finished, On DeviantArt I will show her redesign soon enough.

Sorry, It's been half a year since this was updated but yeah... trust me my stories will update soon! I've been really busy! Just be patient; the Episodes will be revised to show Caden's new look. Reason being; some real life things are affecting my story a bit. I'll explain on DA. I thank you guys for following this story. It'll really be fun as it progresses! This Note will be replaced with the fourth episode once it's written!


End file.
